Displaced
by Slie Amos
Summary: Sometimes getting befriended leads to strange events, in this case a possessive doctor of theoretical sciences decides that someone has to be taught a lesson for being a friend. So Displaced in time can a young college grad make a new life and can he...
1. Chapter 1, The Story Begins

**Summary:** Sometimes getting befriended leads to strange events, in this case a possessive doctor of theoretical sciences decides that someone has to be taught a lesson for being a friend. Yet someone else pays in ways even the 'good' doctor has no way of knowing. So Displaced in time can a young college grad make a new life and can he survive the changes yet to happen to him in the process?

**Displaced**

Chapter 1: It Begins

By: Slie Amos

This is a fanfiction story and as such any characters from existing works, such as Sailor Moon, Ranma, Robotech, BGC, etc…, are not mine but belong to the authors that created them or their agents.

Billy Rhodes-Tenashi politely bowed to the receptionist as he made his way out of the office building and toward the hotel that the company, White Star Scientific Industries, provided for this trip and his interview with them. All in all, the interview had gone well White Star was one of the leading companies dealing with theoretical sciences and electronics among other things, and one of the few that seemed to be hiring new employees at all currently. White Star's Juuban office was a surprise in itself, set in a twelve story building where there was a very high level of security and a lot of activity whenever he was there. It was almost like they were working on projects there, but Billy figured that the projects were nothing more than advertising and other administrative. _I mean why would anyone work on theoretical projects in the middle of a population center. That's just asking for trouble, what with the power sources some of the projects use…_ Still the upper management types he had seen so far seemed to have more brains than to do something like that.

The fact that he can speak Japanese almost as well as English was a big plus here in Japan. The hiring manager seemed to be happy that Billy was basically fluent in Japanese, written and spoken. _Fresh out of college and with a very good prospect job wise, guess the GPA helps, but then a 3.85 out of a 4.0 is good, and as the interviewer said it shows I do other things besides just study._ _Well the 'interview' is over and I should know one way or the other before I head back home next Tuesday._ _That gives me three days to relax and see some sights. Still what an interview…_

_Man, for a first interview to be with a review board was intense and I hope I did not come off as too nervous in there. Still the way most of them where smiling at the end makes me think I have a very good chance at this position. Though that one doctor had a really annoying attitude. It was almost like he saw everyone else as being beneath him or something. Even strange to me is that he works in the theoretical physics department or something not in the theoretical electronics section. Though he could have been there as the two most likely work together. But yeesh, with that attitude I wonder how he got any level of seniority here or anywhere. Still surprising that one of the ladies I did that practical check with offered to show me around the local sights later with some friends, I wonder if she is seeing anyone…_ Billy took a look around the shopping district that he was passing through to get back to the hotel. All the little shops and eateries, it was almost like a mall turned inside out to him.

_Still I want to go to the Hikawa_ _Shrine myself before meeting up with the others later. I may as well change into something more suited to sightseeing before going anywhere. I mean a suit and tie is not how a tourist normally dresses. Ah there is the Osa-P jewelry store I am not far from the hotel then. _With that Billy walked the rest of the way back to the hotel where he is staying, Hotel Green. Not a bad place and fairly quiet the entire time he had been there so far. Hotel Green was basically a nice hotel for business people and others that were not really tourist. Though it was cheaper than most of the normal 'tourist' hotels here in Japan. And it was clean and quiet with nice rooms and even places with coin laundry on some of the floors besides the normal vending machines.

Going back over the interview in his head; _Three days of questions and testing to see if they should give me the position, man they do not play around and just get right to the meat of the interview. Still it was a surprise to me, here I was thinking that this was going to be a normal second level interview. But man, questions about what is the best shielding for different types of radiation. How to adjust electronic circuits and devices so that they can work properly with wildly fluctuating power and inputs. Lords I am just a grad student, I do not have a doctorates. A lot of what they asked I had no idea about, but some I had read about at least when I read ahead on some classes. Ah there is the hotel, time to change to more comfortable clothing._ Arriving at the hotel a few minutes later, Billy headed to his room after checking for messages and got changed for some sightseeing. _Time to relax and have some fun, then meet Suki and her friends for more of the same._

While Billy was heading back to his hotel to change and go out sightseeing, someone else was working in a fairly cramped room surrounded by many computer displays. These displays were showing all manner of data and information to the lone individual there. Dr. Katashi, or simply Katashi-sama to those that worked under him, and everyone worked for him as far as he was concerned. Was currently carefully entering commands and checking several displays after each command judging the information and any changes shown.

Dr. Nathain Lee, one of the several foreign researchers working with Dr. Katashi, or as many call it enduring the brilliant doctor of Temporal Physics and Dynamics, stuck his head into the cramped room.

"Ah, there you are Sir, Dr. Sato is looking for you. I think he wants your report on the new guy that was interviewed over the last few days." He waits for a response, _after all the head of their department is looking for this guy so I should get some answer, shouldn't I? But knowing __Katashi-Sama_ _like I do_ Dr. Lee shuttered thinking about how the temporal researcher preferred that title, _He'll wait as long as he can to answer. And I can't just walk away till I know he heard that our department head wants him._ After a couple minutes with no response from the working doctor, Dr. Lee leaned in more to get a look at what the good doctor was so engrossed in.

"I thought we weren't running the Temporal Piercing theories for at least another year so we can try working out any bugs in the testing system… Or are you just checking you figures again?"

At this comment Dr. Katashi turned to Dr. Lee and blocked the screen from future view. "What I am doing is nobody's concern but mine. Besides it is a smart move to recheck information several times before even running the main test sequences. As to the report on the candidate for the open theoretical electronics position I will turn that in when I finish here. Now, if you will excuse me I have work to do that is more important that standing around and talking about who wants what and when to someone that just rides around on my work and discoveries." With that he pushed Dr. Lee from the room, then closed and locked the door to the terminal room.

Dr. Lee just looked at the door before starting to walk away toward the offices, thinking. _Man, he is a royal pain normally, but he has never pushed anyone back before for any reason in the 5 years I have been here. That and why does he need to run those equations and commands through the main Temporal computer via the secondary access terminals? I mean the systems in that room are directly connected to the main Temporal Systems that are still being inspected and checked over. I guess I better let Dr. Sato know about him using the TS secondary access terminals, as I doubt he got clearance again. More and more security is being instituted and more procedures to gain access to the Temporal System. But with what the Temporal Systems runs off of I can understand the need to be careful, one false step and half this city will be wiped off the face of the planet. Things are getting to the point where we have to pay more attention to procedure and security than doing our research now. Though Dr. Aiko Suki seems to have more of the temperamental doctor's attention then she, or anyone, likes._ With that he headed off to find Dr. Sato and tell him where Dr. Katashi is and that he was acting more annoying than normal. Shaking his head over the fact that Katashi-sama was starting to get really hard to work with, especially if he kept acting the way he was now.

Back in the now locked system access room, Dr. Katashi was working on the main terminal now and was entering what seems to be a program into the main system. If anyone was in the room with him they would wonder why he seemed to be rather angry. _No one takes my girls from me; no one unless I say the girls can see anyone else. I am sick of letting this slide so now I will make sure folks know I am the one that says who can do what and when. Work comes first, then my desires and wants, then others if I __**allow**__ it._ He looked over the program, equations and data he had entered carefully during the last few minutes before he added another section to the beginning of the program he just entered over the last 45 minutes. "This should work, and even if it does not I will at least get the information and data I need to make the adjustments for the final equations, but if it does I will be recognized worldwide for the fact that I am the best in Temporal Dynamics. Now to make sure the recording systems are synced for this and set the timer to initiate the whole package once I am at the airport heading away on my planed vacation." He finished his typing and moved to leave the room saying to himself, "The encrypted recording system I installed last year is finally going to get real use other than just my personal notes. Also the new lock out security is not due to be installed till the day after tomorrow so my backdoor here is good. I wonder what old saintly Dr. Sato and that short sighted Dr. Takado think about me knowing everything they want to keep secret. I will have my recognition and awards for this now. Not in 10 years when I am too old to really enjoy it." He smiled cockily as he opened the door, "No one will be able to break my encryption on the control program before the system goes to the final state and executes my program, then it will be too late and Lady Aiko will know my displeasure at my favorite ignoring me."

With that he left the room, never once noticing the new addition to the room in the form of two cameras in the ceiling. One of them was facing the door and several of the secondary systems. The other one covered the main terminal, its keyboard and monitor as well as the chair he sat in for the time it took to enter the program. Both of which were active as the little red power active lights were on, but the housings around them made that hard to see at best.

A little while later Billy was returning to his hotel after visiting Hikawa Shrine and finding a nice pendant necklace for a present for his younger sister. _Man the Hikawa_ _Shrine is really nice, even located where it is its calm and peaceful. Also I was surprised to find a pendant like that, my sister will be happy. A star burst with different types of gem dust from blue, white, and green sapphires to_ _malachite and green zircon to sugilite and amethyst,_ r_ose quartz, ruby, and some smoky quartz with a little pyrite tossed in as well, for a nice rainbow like effect. Also it has a blue star sapphire with five different color moonstones around it, a white, blue, pink, yellow, and brown one. Good thing I had the money from my savings, it was a bit more expensive than I thought. But then I am having them express mail it as a gift to my sister for her birthday next week, I hope she likes it._ Billy let the warmth of the late afternoon sun wash over him while thinking about his imouto, and her love of stars and planets. _One day Emaka will be the singing star she wants to be. Ah looks like Aiko and her friends just arrived…_ Waving to those that had just got out of a small van like car Billy called to them so they did not head into the hotel for him.

"Aiko-san! Hello, looks like I got back from the Hikawa Shrine just in time. So do you have any place special in mind to take me this afternoon?" He waited to see what she or her friends have to say. With Aiko Suki were two more ladies and two guys all dressed in a relaxed manner ready to go out to a bar, night club, or just around the ward.

"Hello again, Billy-san. Actually I think we got here at just the right time actually. As to where we are going, me and my friends agreed to take you to a few of the local temples and shrines and a few other locations today. We can do more over the weekend before you fly back. Our first stop is the Arisugawanomiya Memorial Park; we figured you might want to see that with the sun up. Then we are going to go around to some of the temples and shrines in the area, and the last we hope is a surprise." She gave a friendly smile and indicated her friends. "These are some of my good friends; Yuka and her fiancé Namo, Miki, and Rando. Don't ask me why his parents named him that, even he has no idea why. Guys this is Billy Rhodes-Tenashi who is almost assured to be working at White Star beginning in a week or so, unless something happens between now and Monday that is. And no Billy, this is not a test to see how you act out of the office. Now shall we get going?"

"Let's, and it's nice to meet all of you. Be nice to know a few people before coming over here long term. Hope you all don't mind me taking pictures. I just love some of the landscaping around the parks and shrines here in Japan." Billy then got in the small van followed by Suki while Yuka and Namo joined them in the back as well. While Miki got in behind the wheel and Rando in the front passenger seat. With them all in, Miki headed off into traffic toward the park a few minutes drive away, while everyone chatted and got a little better acquainted.

Meanwhile back at White Star, Inc's offices, in a plush section of the offices used by the more senior staff and researchers there, Dr. Katashi was in his office and packing a few things getting ready to leave when someone knocked on his door and opened it not waiting for an answer. Dr. Katashi started in on the person entering his office without waiting to be invited in without even looking up.

"Just who do you think you are just walking into a senior staff office after a brief knock on the door, I should have you fired for…" Looking up finally to glare at the interloper he found himself looking at his direct boss Dr. Sato Tsubasa, whom he had just started yelling at and tried to intimidate. "Ah, Dr. Sato, what can I do for you this afternoon, and sorry about that I have had several people barge in on me while working today."

"I see, Dr. Katashi. But I am here to pick up the report you promised me on the possible new hire that we tested this week, **you said** you would have it on my desk 2 hours ago. And then I find that you accosted and told Dr. Lee that what you were doing in the Secondary Access Center was no-one's business but yours. You know as well as anyone that access to that room is restricted unless you have permission to be there and I do not remember **anyone** recently requesting such in the last several weeks. So what you were doing there is **very much** my business and the business of my direct aid, Dr. Lee. Now I want the report you promised me **now** and I want to know why you where running the Temporal Piercing equations through, of all things, the main system via the Secondary Access Terminals? I believe as your direct supervisor I have the right to know why **you** were doing that, especially as all work on that project has been frozen for 6 months now." While Dr. Sato was talking very calmly and politely it was clear that he was upset and would be getting his answers and the report then and not later. Besides the look on his bosses face made it clear someone was in a load of trouble and as he was the only one in the room currently…

"Let me print the report for you now sir, I thought I said I would have it to you by the time I left today." He sat at his desk and quickly finished typing out a report that he had only gotten half done thinking, _I really hope that he suffers for this later I am sick of having to bow down to people that do not understand that to get results sacrifices have to be made and restrictions on access and such are too limiting to getting real results quickly._ "As to why I was in the S.A.C. before I needed to check something to be sure that we had the right information on balancing the power requirements and safety measures being installed, just to be sure that we had not missed anything in the last check, I mean once the equipment and software are installed it will be painstakingly hard to adjust anything if we had the numbers wrong by more than plus or minus 2%." Lucky Dr. Katashi was a rather quick typist and finished, printed and handed Dr. Sato the report on the possible new hire.

"Personally, I do not feel we need anyone new working here, but I understand that the committee wants to ensure that we have enough people to work the hardware side to make things easier all around. I found the candidate lacking in several areas I feel are truly needed for the position, but he did seem quite adaptable and willing to learn and thus should be able to grow into the position. As to hiring him, I am neutral to the idea. But I do hope that he realizes that he answers to the senior staff just like everyone else does."

Dr. Sato just watched the man that acted like he ran the entire company instead of being just one of many senior researchers, and a slow grin formed on his face as Dr. Katashi finished the report and then printed it, _so much for just printing it like he said he was going to do_. Listening to the good doctor talk about why he was in the S.A.C. the grin gains a little power as the doctor basically admitted to messing around with equations and information that has been sealed till the fail-safes were fully installed. _The fail-safes are designed to be adjusted, you yourself called for that during the last meeting about them, that is why we are hiring new hardware techs, Dr. Katashi you're so full of yourself you forget the very things you wanted. Ah, so you don't really care who we hire as long as they bow to you and do what you want first._ As Dr. Katashi handed the newly printed report to his boss he tried to smile like he just forgot to do what he said and not having forgotten to do it altogether.

As he took the report, "I find it interesting that you had to finish the report now, but other than that HR has decided that Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi will be starting here in two weeks, maybe sooner if he can get moved here sooner, though two weeks is a very short time to move to a new location for a long term job." He turned to leave and as he opened the door Dr. Sato looked over his shoulder and said, "By the way, security is reviewing the video of what you were doing in the S.A.C. earlier and we will have their report later this evening I believe. Security has already been increased in many areas, just the restricted access doors and locks are not installed yet. Oh, and have a nice trip, your flight leaves tomorrow morning, does it not?"

"Yes, sir it does. At 10am in the morning as a matter of fact. So I will be gone for about 3 weeks after I leave tonight."

"Well I hope you have a nice trip, you have not taken a single break in the entire time you have worked here before now. Also make sure that the company has your contact information in case there is a problem we need to contact you about. Good night." Dr. Sato finally left the office and could be seen with a grin on his face, _if security returns what I think they are going to return on the report about the __good__ doctor's actions in the S.A.C. we may finally be able to at least demote him to a lower level here, if not outright get rid of the egomaniac and self styled company __MASTER__ who sees others as his personal servants. If he was not so good at his job and with theoretical temporal science I would never have taken him on, even then he had a bad attitude._ Sighing that it would most likely take someone basically getting maimed or killed to really do anything about Katashi in any final way now, Dr. Sato headed back to his office to finish his daily paperwork.

After Dr. Sato left his office Dr. Katashi just started smiling. "Like I will believe that all the goodie-goodies in this company would actually post one schedule for upgrades and use a secret one for the actual work, nice try Takado-san." Chuckling while he picked up his brief case and his company provided PDA he headed out of his office and toward the front entrance, smiling all the way. _I run this company, without me this company is nothing more than a wash of materials and money. Though soon they will realize that, once I get the last bit of data I need to publish my paper on theoretical temporal piercing and finally gain the fame I am due for all my work. I __**will not**__ be one of the faceless that work their entire lives for nothing. I will have my rewards and vindication for putting up with all the insufferable and idiotic __rules__ that only hinder progress._ His smile gained intensity as he saw himself being given free rein over this company and all the girls that would be at his beck and call after this…

While this little drama was playing out, Billy, Aiko, and her friends where at memorial park walking around and taking a few pictures of the landscape and with various members of their little group. After about an hour and a half at the park Miki mentioned that it might be a good idea to drop by a couple temples or shrines in the area before dark, as there wasn't any festivals currently happening and the shrines and such would be very bland at night. Agreeing with that they headed off to the first temple, Billy letting them set the path for now.

"Do you think we will be going to the Tokyo Tower today? While it is something I would like to see, the fact it is a major tourist attraction also means it will likely have several others there. But hopefully not to many, it is so hard to get decent pictures with a large crowd around." Billy asked the others as they headed back to the cute little van that Miki had.

Namo answered for the rest, "Well. I think we were going to be in that area tomorrow so we will wait till then to see how things are. The same with Shiba Park. Also if we can all get together early enough it may be nice to visit a few of the shopping districts nearby, though most likely by train as it will be easier than finding parking for a car." His fiancée just nodded her head and the rest seemed to be in agreement already, leaving Billy to think that they have already set up an itinerary for the weekend.

"By the way Billy-san, I know where you can find a nice apartment nearby. I have the feeling that you're going to be hired so we may as well see about getting you a place to stay ready, or at least get the initial paper work done before you head home next Tuesday." Suki mentioned, with a friendly smile. "I hope you do not mind doing that on Monday…"

Billy returned the smile thinking, _man I really think that Aiko is interested in me. It would be nice to find a smart girl to be with, and with Suki also being very attractive is just a bonus for me._ "Aiko-san, can we drop the formality, I mean if we are going to be working together it is one thing at the office but out here, it makes me feel as if I am still being looked at like they have been for the last three or four days. Also I do not mind finding a place now if it looks like I will be hired, the sooner the better actually. Though I think my mother's family, the Tenashies have a house or something in the Minato ward. Though I'm not sure if it is near Azabu-Juban, I need to find out."

All of the others just grined as Suki responded, "No problem with dropping the formality Billy. That was something we really wanted but were not sure if you wanted to just yet. As to you may be having a place through your mother's family that would be nice but unless you find out before Monday I think it would be a good idea to at least start the paper work on a place yourself to be sure. Now we are ready to go, I think the two temples Miki had in mind for this afternoon are the Zenpuku-ji, a Jodo Shinshu temple, and the Zojo-ji temple which is the great main temple of the Chinzai sect of Shingon Buddhism."

Billy just grined back at them all, "Hey, outside of work and such I am very informal and relaxed so no problems on dropping formality. As to the housing I am going to see if my mother is online before I head to bed later and see if she has any info on the family's home in this area. And, yes, let's go see the temples. Do you think we could also stop by the Atago Shrine today or tomorrow?

"The Atago shrine is in the Atago district. While not that far I do not think we could get there before sundown, unless we went there first." Answered Yuki. "So I think it would be best to stop by there tomorrow on the way to the Tokyo Tower, or on the way back." During all this Miki had pulled out and was heading for the next stop on the 'itinerary' for the afternoon.

"Ok, no problem doing it later. And I want to say thanks for setting up a personal tour of the area for me guys. Thanks a lot. Now where are you lot taking me later this evening?"

Again everyone grined, and looked at each other before Suki answered, "Now now we told you that is a surprise. I think you will like it and have fun as well. Now how many more pictures can your camera hold? Or do you need a new memory card?"

"I have space for about six thousand more pictures at the current setting on my camera. Or about 25 minutes of video. Also I have a spare 4 gig memory card and a 2 gig memory card besides the 4 gig card in the camera. I think I have enough picture space for the weekend. Though I would love to fill it all up with pictures…"

"Well I think we can at least try to find a way to fill all that up, if not there is always next time." Responded Rando. And with that the six of them went around to the two temples and a few local shrines before they all ended up at a very nice club that to get in you had to make a reservation well in advance. Or know somebody high up there. It turned out that Aiko Suki was the 'sister' of one of the owners, and decided to 'treat' her friends and Billy to a night at one of the newest, most high tech, and exclusive clubs in the region, The Crescent Moon.

Later that night, around midnight, Suki and her friends were dropping Billy off at his hotel. Miki was the only one sober, or at least the only one who had less than two drinks at the club all evening as she was the driver for the day. Seemed they took turns as to who drove on 'club' nights.

"Night, guys and thanks for the tour and the surprise, I wanted to see what that club was like sense I heard about it last month. Suki, thanks for being a friend. So I guess I will see you all around eight or nine in the morning, maybe later." He smirked like only someone well on the way to being totally blitzed can, tried to bow and almost did a header into the van. "Ah, best not try that now… Oyasuminasai."

Suki went and got out of the van and moved toward Billy, "No need to thank me, I wanted to make friends and it is always fun to go out and do things with friends. Now, before you get to bed, I have something for you to say good night." With that she took and kissed him, while not a deep passionate kiss it was a long one and nowhere near chaste. She then climbed carefully back into the van never looking away from Billy, looking into his eyes. "See you in the morning."

Only now did Miki start to drive away, "Man Suki, do you want him as a friend or a boyfriend? With that kiss I would say the later." Miki could be heard saying as they pulled away.

After a couple moments Billy headed into the hotel and checked in for the night. Headed up to his room with his laptop that he had left in the hotel's safe or at least manager's office, while he was out. He yawned but reminded himself that he had something that he needed to do before going to bed, but after a quick shower. Getting to his room and taking a shower Billy hooked up the laptop to the hotel's network and checked his e-mail and checked to see if anyone in his family back home was on line, seeing that his mother was he sent her a message asking her how she was doing this morning her time.

*Fine, though I was really waiting to see if you would get on, so I can find out how the interview and all went.* She types back.

*It went better than I thought even if there were several questions I was not able to answer right off. I have a good feeling I have this position, and after one of the researchers that work there took me around with some friends on a tour of the local area and ending at the Crescent Moon Club I really think I have the job.*

*Well don't get your hopes up just yet, but if you do get it my grandfather reminded me yesterday when we chatted on the phone that the family does have a house in the Minato ward, and it is actually on the edge of the Azabu-Juban district there. He even said that if you get the job you can use the house as long as you pay the bills and upkeep while there.*

*I was going to ask you that but thanks to a few too many drinks I had all but forgotten about that. Aiko-san will be happy when I tell her tomorrow. She's the one taking me around with some friends to see different places around here, and not all the normal tourist sites either, several local sites not in the tour guides.*

*Who is this Aiko exactly? Is she you new girlfriend or something?*

*Well I would like it if we did start going out, she is nice, smart, and attractive. Though she does work for White Star and we may end up in the same department so not sure if it is a good idea right now, mom.*

*Well let me know if things do develop between you and her, you know I want grandkids to spoil ;) but I can wait a few years so you can get use to your job and get settled with a nice girl. :p*

*Haha mom. Still I will let you know, but right now I need to get in bed before I pass out on the laptop. A long day and several mixed drinks will do that to you as I am sure you know.*

*Sleep well son, and be safe. Oyasuminasai aisoku.*

*Oyasuminasai okaasan.*

Billy smiled slightly as he loged out and put the computer away. He placed all his things next to the bed; he just had always had a habit of living out of his pack whenever he was off on a trip anywhere. _I blame mom and dad for making it a habit to always keep my things packed and near me, because of all the summer and winter training trips they took me on over the years. Still when living in a tent for a month or so it is always nice to keep your things packed with very little space to use._ Yawning and packing away the laptop for the night Billy started to finally get ready for bed.

While he was chatting with his mother and checking his e-mails, back at White Star a system in the lower floors of the basement switched over from standby mode to power up. As it did this several things happened. First; in the Main and Secondary Control Centers an alert sounded and several systems activated indicating that the primary and secondary power systems were now in power up and charge modes, actively pulling power from both the generators in the facility and from the local power grid as well. Second; a message was sent to all of the department heads alerting them that the system had been activated via a timed program. And finally a system in a sealed section of the building's sub-basement goes active and display screens came on that no-one was there to see.

This system, if the lights in the room were on and one could see it, did not look anything like the systems above. For one it has no keyboards that could be seen, nor any other type of input device. The lines of the system were mostly curves and some angles, not the boxy shape that many systems and other devices have for the most part. Also the bulk of the system seemed to take up a room roughly 60 meters by 35 meters and is about 15 meters tall at the tallest points. Finally there was but one station here and it was centered on the one side facing a sealed and rather large door that looked more like a vault's door or a door to a fallout shelter of some kind.

The screens that had came on were showing information in a strange language but the main graphs seemed to represent the current power levels and charge rates. The lone chair here was facing the screens and a blank yet angled flat space about two meters wide by one meter deep.

In the Control Centers above the data charts showed that full charge would be reached in about 185 minutes. There was also a flashing indicator on the screen that changes were locked out via command key over ride. The staff still on sight in the main control center, which also controlled all major projects at this site, looked at the screen and the manager on duty entered a code to shut the system off. But to her and everyone's surprise the system returned a password error and kept going. About this time some members of the staff started getting a little frantic and called in the more senior staff members.

The security report about what Dr. Katashi had been doing in the S.A.C. room before arrived on Dr. Sato's desk about an hour before the alert went off about the power systems coming on line and charging up. Dr. Sato had already left for the night about an hour before the report finally made it to his office.

All this was starting to happen as Billy finished closing up his laptop and putting everything next to his bed and finally crawled into it for several hours sleep before meeting Suki and crew again in the morning for another day of sightseeing and making friends. Unless they met more around noon due to hangovers…

About thirty minutes later at White Star Inc. most of the senior managers and upper management staff were on site, the only ones not there were either sick, out of the area or getting ready to leave on a vacation. Dr. Kenshin Takado was calling in everyone that could be reached, even canceling vacations that had not yet actually started. He wanted everyone that can help on site **yesterday**.

"Dr. Sato, has Dr. Katashi responded to the calls about his vacation being canceled due to the emergency here? We need him here now, not in three weeks." Dr. Takado asked the head of the Temporal Research Department even as he again tried to enter his personal master override key to shut down the system. And once again got an error about improper command input.

"Either we have been hacked, which I doubt as these system that are active are not connected to any systems that can be reached from outside, or someone here has gone and broken all the regulations and procedures set in place for the public safety." With that he turned and looked at one of the two highest ranking members of the company waiting on his answer.

Sighing, Dr. Sato responded while holding a thin report folder in his hand, "No, Dr. Katashi has not answered or responded to any calls or messages to his home, cell phone, or even his PDA. Also I think that he is the one responsible for this emergency sir." He handed the short report over to the company's head director, the one man that reported to the board and to the backers committee.

"This report is from security, it was delivered to my office shortly after I left earlier tonight and it is about what Dr. Katashi was doing in the S.A.C. earlier today. First off he accosted my direct aid and told him that what he was doing was no-one's business but his. Second, he entered what security believes was a program into the main terminal in the S.A.C. He then proceeded to say several things that the camera mics picked up, there is a transcript in the report and I have the recording in my office as well. I just haven't had time to review it personally yet." He finished he report and gave his boss time to review the report and the attached transcript.

Dr. Takado, scaned the report and turned to the intercom and entered security's prefix before speaking into it, "This is Dr. Takado Kenshino, and I am ordering a level one arrest of one Dr. Katashi Ako. He is wanted in relation to the emergency currently in progress and we need him to be brought in for both questioning and so we can hand him over to master security when this event is over." Once he finished and released the call button he turned back to Dr. Sato with a look that would most likely melt steel in his eyes.

"The good Doctor has set this in motion to get his data against the company's policies and procedures. As well as against all laws and regulations of this country and our backers. As of this moment he no longer works for White Star and is to be arrested on sight, all his access rights and accounts are to be sealed under a level twelve seal and all his accounts here are to be gone over for any information we can use to stop this event from completing. We have until 3:05am before the system is at max power at the current rate, I want all power shunts activated to try and bleed off the power build up also to buy us more time. I believe we have until around nine or ten AM before the system goes into final activation mode, let's get this done folks now we do not have time to play anymore!" He looked around at the rest of the staff, many of which have dumbfounded looks on the faces even as they move to comply with the new orders.

Sitting down in the chair behind him Dr. Takado quietly informed Dr. Sato, "You know as well as I do that once the system is at full charge and the power systems are at full capacity the system will automatically go into final activation. Meaning we only have approximately two and a half hours to get thing under control." He sighed heavily and covered his eyes with a hand before giving his next order directly to Dr. Sato, "Use whatever means you have to, but find the over ride key he used and do so quickly. We do not have time to play nice now thanks to Dr. Katashi-dono."

Mean while Billy had finally fallen into a deep sleep and seemed to be having a decent dream as he is calm and smiling. While he slept an odd bluish green light appeared silently on the night stand next to the bed, it hovered there for a moment before disappearing just as silently. The room stayed quite dark other than the little light that was in the room for a few short moments. Billy slept on unaware that anything just happened.

Back at White Star, the security branch had finally tracked down Dr. Katashi's current location and it was not at his home. He was on a bus heading south; the bus was bound for the city of Fukuoka. Security had already alerted the Japanese National Police that there was someone on that bus wanted for questioning about an incident in progress and had given the code indicating that their arrest was high priority also involving the United Nations.

When security reported to Dr. Takado about all this, well he was anything but happy as it would take several hours just to get the doctor back on sight now, time they did not have. They now had about two more hours unless the power shutting started to slow down the charge and power up cycles. _Just having the main generators in a full power up cycle is worrisome as they have never been powered to above 50% before and it is unknown if they can actually handle a full charge, and if even one of them can't they will be writing off up to half of the city of Tokyo by early this morning. That includes this site as we will be ground zero for the blast._ Dr. Takado placed a call to Dr. Sato and his team working on Takashis-dono's office and lab systems, _I hope they have good news we need it now_.

"Dr. Sato, Please tell me you have something we can use… Security has located their target but it will take a few hours to even get him back here, and at the current build up rate we have about twenty minutes till the power systems hit 50%." He sat back and waited for a response and hoped it was want they needed now.

A couple minutes later the intercom in Dr. Takado's office came to life, "Sorry for the delay sir, but Takashi-dono changed the encryption on all three of his systems, the one in his office has been cracked but has nothing on it about the incident, but lots of notes and images taken of about 60% of the female staff from all over the building including the bathrooms and changing rooms. The one in his lab had only the normal project information on it and used the same encryption as the one in his office. But we found a hidden one in the lab, and the encryption on it is different, the techs have no idea how long it is going to take to crack. Also it was connected to the Temporal Systems in some sort of passive mode. We think it was recording everything that was happening to the Temporal System right now, but till we crack the encryption we have no idea." With that the intercom went dead and Dr. Takado slumped in his chair.

The intercom activated again. It is his assistant, he would not call her a secretary as she did way too much for that, informing him that the police liaison had arrived and was on his way up. She also informed him that the JSDF and UN liaisons should be arriving in the next few minutes as well. He thanked her and told her to have them brought to where ever he was at the time. Turning off the desk intercom and activating his portable one, Dr. Takado headed back to the Main Access Center to see what was going on with the shunting process.

The activity in the M.A.C. was rather frantic, but still controlled. Looking at the displays Dr. Takado could tell that the shunting process had so far bought them about 35 minutes, but it also showed that the power build up was happening much faster than the current shunts could bleed off safely. Any more power running through the shunts would endanger the civilians in the surrounding area.

"Dr. Yoshiero, is there any way to decrease the draw from the power grid? That would slow the process down more as then the system would have to use the generators for both. We need as much time as we can get right now."

Dr. Yosheiro Ayaka, a woman in her 50's though she looked much younger, looked at the read outs and noded, "I am already working with the local power company about decreasing the power supplied to us just for that reason. Also as the building will be drawing power from the systems to maintain current operational levels we estimate a delay of about 40 to 45 minutes. Maybe more." Never once did she take her eyes off the displays or the terminals she was working on as she spoke. Being the head of R&D she was doing what she could to develop process to shunt power off safely on the fly and at the levels they were looking at many of the ideas could not be put into action as they would take too long to just get set up.

Shortly thereafter all three liaison officers were ushered into the Control Center to talk to Dr. Takado. He took them into an adjoining meeting room and briefed them on the situation including who was responsible and where they were currently, the police liaison just nods and makes a call before smiling and indication that the culprit will be in custody in less than 10 minutes. And they will be flown back here via helicopter. The other liaisons offered what help they could at the time.

Dr. Sato came into the Control Center quickly a few minutes later, "Sir, we have a partial crack on the last system in the Temporal labs, it was recording everything happening but there is a huge amount of notes and data that do not come from normal experiments as far as we can tell. But until a full crack is done of the encryption we do not know if any command codes are there." He then sighed and seemed to wilt into a nearby chair. Muttering about how they could have missed Katashi doing all this over the last several months since the temporal projects were stopped and locked down.

But before anyone could say anything else a systems tech that had been working in the S.A.C. entered and gave a report. The report boiled down to the fact that they found three backdoors installed in the S.A.C. system all of which had tags indicating the same person installed them. Two of them have date flags that suggested they had been in the systems since they were first installed in the S.A.C. two years ago. Also all three backdoors had been removed with no damage to the systems. The tech left once Dr. Takado indicated he could.

"Well there is how he did all this while getting around the security we had in place at the time. And how he kept doing it even once the project was frozen for the security upgrades. This means that all projects are frozen till all security upgrades are finished now." He took a breath and continued, "Of course that means we have to deal with this crisis first and hope the systems do not catastrophically overload in the process. What is the U.N. going to require of us now Mr. Sha Knore?"

Ali Sha Knore looked at his notes, changing pages on his PDA twice before answering. "Well as you do seem to be doing everything in your power to avert this incident, and are working to capture the one that instigated it. The U.N. will for now watch what happens and decide what action to take once the event is over, if anything. Of course we are going to want access to Dr. Ako Katashi once he is captured, as we have questions for him and his actions have breached several safety protocols and regulations put in place by the U.N. for public safety so most likely he will also be tried by the courts of the U.N. for crimes against the people at the very least."

All nod, before Ryou-san speaks, "As the liaison for the Japanese National Police Force I need to point out that Katashi Ako-dono is now wanted in Japan for crimes ranging from endangering the public to terrorism as the incident he started here has the potential to literally explode and take a rather large chunk of Tokyo with it. This is also why the police and several civilian groups here have repeatedly called for the systems in question to be moved to another more remote location."

Dr. Takado responded, "Yes, I know and we have been working on a plan and method to do just that, it is one of the reasons that the system currently involved in this crisis where in a state of lock down till higher security was installed. Also I have a team working out just what would be needed to move the Temporal project systems to one of our more remote locations. The final report on that project is due early next month. Katashi Ako-dono has for a time now been chaffing at the restrictions in place for the public safety, we thought he did not have access to the systems in question but as you just heard there were backdoors install into the systems in the Secondary Access Center. As he was one of the ones that helped program the systems there, it would have been easy to install the backdoors at the same time." After saying this Dr. Takado took a breath, "Katashi Ako will be handed over to the authorities to be tried for his actions including several more that have come to light, the evidence and all related information will be given to the police and the U.N. so that proper charges can be filed. White Star Inc. will be filing every charge that we can legally in this case. Now Gentlemen I need to go and check on progress of the various actions to prevent a disaster we have going currently."

As he left, he indicated that should he be needed here that his assistant would be able to contact him directly. He then headed off the see how Dr. Sato and his team were doing on cracking that last system, if it had the override code then they can stop this, if not then they all may have to ride it out to the end. Whatever ending that may be.

About twenty minutes later an alert was sounded to indicate that the power systems have both reached their half charge marks. And still the charge level indicators climb. Within an hour at 3am the system went into final activation, but as the charge systems were not yet at 100% the system continued to charge, but now at a slightly faster rate as the shunts were suddenly being bypassed by the Temporal Systems themselves. The event caused everyone in the control centers to almost panic and Doctors Sato and Takado to looked at each other before Dr. Takado headed off to his office to make some calls to prepare for whatever was about to happen. Dr. Sato and his team were all but pulling out their hair trying to figure out the encryption on the final system…

Everyone was at their stations or tasks and still working to try and shunt power or figure out a way to shut down the system safely, all of the liaison officers had been making calls to get their respective groups ready for any emergency that may come about due to this crisis. About this time the police bring in Katashi Ako to the meeting room where the liaison officers are but all he said was that the process had to complete or the stored power would resonate with the power being generated and cause a full scale catastrophic resonance backlash that would set in motion the final release of all of the built up energy in an uncontrolled mass of super hot plasma. Or as Dr. Takado's assistant said 'an explosion big enough to remove over half of Tokyo from the map and leave a crater about a mile deep centered on this building.'

At this time in a hotel room where someone was sleeping with their bags next to the bed on the ground about a meter and a half beyond the foot of the bed a bead of light appears and slowly started to encircle the bed making a perfect circle around it. The circle followed the floor, left hand table, the small sofa on the right of the bed and wall at the head of the bed. The entire bed is encircled in a matter of about two minutes, including the bags next to the right side of the bed.

As soon as the circle completed a bluish-white dome started to fade into place over and around the bed connecting to the circle. As the dome faded into place the person in the bed started to sleep more and more fitfully and something seemed to be bothering him. In his dreams Billy is slowly being drawn toward an odd looking structure, a huge arched double door someplace, he cannot tell as the area around it is shrouded in a thick fog like mist. In his dream he is trying to get back to where he was, with his new friends but he is drawn closer and closer to the structure. As he got within five meters the doors started to open to an odd sight, whatever it was inside the doors was rippling and filled with shifting colors and bits of images… Nothing makes sense here, there was no floor that he could see and no walls or ceiling or anything that would indicate where he was. There was just a void of black and that thick fog like mist and the huge double doors that he was being drawn toward, and now into as they have opened before him.

Whatever the substance behind the doors was it had changed, now it looked like a dark room. A huge dark room beyond that he cannot see anything and he tried to resist the pull of the structure fighting with all his strength but all that did was slow him down some. Just before being pulled into the archway a gentle female voice intoned, "Be not afraid, I am trying to save your life. Please understand I am only doing what I can to help you."

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, but he can see no one in sight as he looked around quickly. Then he was pulled into the archway and into the new room, but as he crossed the threshold everything went black and his nerves feel like they had received a rather nasty jolt of electricity.

Inside the hotel room the dome is still there and the fire alarm had started to go off as arcs of power start to form between the dome and the walls, floor and ceiling. The person in the bed could still be seen, though the dome all but obscured their body. What can be seen as the dome swirled with power was a person that seemed to have some electrical arcs crawling over parts of their body. Even now Billy was unconscious and seemingly unable to awaken, even now.

Back at Dr. Takado's office at White Star, a digital picture frame that holds several pictures of his family and grandchildren suddenly changed. The outer frame suddenly flashed red, blue, green, orange, dark green and then a rainbow pattern before a short 3 line message replaced the last picture of his wife. What the message is no one but Doctor Takado Kenshin knows as after no more than one minute the message vanished and the pictures returned. The picture frame also returned to its normal silver trim as the rainbow faded out.

Dr. Takado seemed rather shaken at whatever the message was as he got up and informed his assistant that he had to go and check something in the Master Control Zone, and he was **not** to be disturbed for anything short of the power systems going **critical**. He left his office heading toward the elevator bank, and going to one that had yellow caution stripes on the doors before entering a code after swiping a card. Once the doors open he stepped in and stated in a calm clear voice "Master Control, Code Millennium-Omega-three-nine-four-Sato" as the doors closed.

Back in his office area his assistance is left dumbfounded, the last time he went to the Master Control Zone was just over six months ago just before they froze the Temporal Research projects for the new security measures. She was worried that something very bad was about to happen.

Meanwhile back inside the bluish-white dome in a hotel room, the arcs of an unknown power started to form inside the dome. The arcs resembled static electricity arcs, but they were golden in color, though their touch seems to be painful as the figure in the bed started whimpering as soon as the arcs started. As soon as one of them touched the body the person screamed out in pain but remained unconscious throughout the event. The golden arcs were touching everything inside the dome; the bed, the person, the bags, the table, everything there.

Outside the dome the room was silent; there was no sound besides the fire alarm going off in the hotel. The scream coming from the person in the bed was unheard on the outside of the dome though anyone looking carefully enough at the dome could see them and that they were screaming. The entire room was filled with static arcs and the building power can be felt clearly inside the room. The rooms on either side were starting to show signs of the power build up as well, luckily they were empty this night. The night staff could be seen exiting the stairs and making sure the other quest were making for the stairs while they checked for the fire, each of the five staff members had a fire extinguisher.

Back at the research center Dr. Sato was in the Control Center with almost the entire staff of the research department as they tried to head off what looked like a disaster in the making. All overrides that had been entered had been denied or were not responding correctly, the indicators show that the power had reached the point where the system flashes 'Power Levels: Green' and a five minute timer was brought up indicating the time remaining till final stages of preparation had been reached.

"Where is the Director? Has anyone seen Dr. Takado? He needs to be informed that time is running out on us here!" Dr. Sato almost shouted to the others in the Control Center but mainly toward Dr. Takado's assistant.

"He left for the Master Control Zone less than three minutes ago, I am sure he knows about events sir." The assistant responded, before going back to gathering data for whatever report her boss was going to have to write about this event now.

As the events played out in the Control Center Dr. Takado had exited the elevator and passed through three more high security doors and was now standing in front of rather solid looking door that was three meters across and about two meters high with heavy bars across it in both vertical and horizontal positions. The door looked like something that would be seen in Fort Knox. He stopped at a yellow marking on the floor about seven feet from the door. At this point a panel activated on the door and a gentle female voice intoned…

"Security access please."

Dr. Takado responded carefully, "Takado-Apollo-thirteen-twelve-Luna-Assist-One."

"Access granted, welcome to the Master Control Zone Dr. Takado." Was the gentle feminine response as the door started to open. The heavy bars could be seen retracting from their slots, and once they were retracted more could be heard moving though the sounds were muffled. The door split down the center and both sides swung open showing more bars in both doors that extend in the opposite door when closed. As soon as he could fit between the thick doors (they were about a meter thick) Dr. Sato headed into the room and the doors stopped opening and started closing.

He walked to the only lit screens in the entire room, there were no other lights in the room. Footsteps echoed slightly as he drew near the terminal and touched the flat surface under the largest screen. A keyboard lit up but this key board was not in English or Japanese, still Dr. Takado seemed to know the language as he typed in a series of what seemed to be commands, but got an obvious error return as a large red hexagonal indicator flashes on the screen and his commands were erased. He then typed in one more thing and read the response that came up and upon reading it he seemed to slump and mutter something that would sound like a few curses if anyone was there to hear it.

A moment later a new message box opened with a new message and Dr. Takado seemed shocked by whatever it said. Reaching up he tapped the screen and a section of the system next to the terminal screens popped out. When it was removed from its housing it was about the size of a modern briefcase with a handle on one side and what looked like a data pad and a circular cover on one of the large flat surfaces. Turning from the screens he sighed as he walked toward the door, and once he got near it the doors opened then shut behind him, all the various locking bars returning to their locked positions as Dr. Takado headed back to the elevator he took to get here.

Back at the hotel the dome was now humming rather loudly as the hotel staff had the door open and was trying to get to the room's occupant but making no progress. The level of static in the room made entering dangerous and the few that had tried to get to the bed were sitting in the hall with electrical burns on their arms, face, and body. All were in obvious pain but one had more severe burns as they tried forcing their way past the dome itself. The two that stayed at the door were attempting to get the other three out of the hall and to safety realizing getting to the person on the bed is not something they can do as they are, maybe the fire department would have better luck.

All of a sudden the dome and static field in the room collapsed in on itself and vanished. All that was left to indicate where it was, was a circle on the floor down to the concrete used to form the floors and on the wall studs and wiring there in, nothing that was inside the dome can be seen it was just gone, there was no ash or debris of any kind. Outside of the circle was burned and scorched but inside was clean with no signs of what just happened.

The staff able to look inside the room could only stare in disbelief for several moments. Before one of them made for the nearest staff phone to ensure that the police were also on their way, not knowing anything else that they could do.

Meanwhile back at the research center, while the events at the hotel were playing out, an alarm in the Control Center sounded and a message is displayed on the screen, "Power Levels at Max and Stable, Final Stage Discharge Commencing in 30 seconds" under this message was a timer counting down from 30. At this point everyone in the Control Center could only sit and stare as the system finished whatever started almost five hours ago.

At the ten second mark another alarm and a computerized voice indicated that 'final stage is completing with discharge in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Discharge.' The staff in the room looked around and nothing seemed to have happened, that was until data started to flow across the main screen and several other terminals indicating that discharge was successful and the target had been transferred to a preset destination.

Dr. Sato looks shocked, "What in the hell does it mean 'target has been transferred'? Someone get down to the generation room and the power storage chamber and check them for signs of damage **NOW**! I want answers about what just happened and I want then last year!" He was reading his own terminal at the same time he was calling for action. "I want someone to check out the test chamber, to see if anything was in there and if there are any recordings of what happen…ed… Kami-sama, please no…" He paled at something that he just read on his screen.

Aiko Suki, a researcher in the temporal program stopped what she was doing and turned to him asking, "What happened, Sir?" She's nursing a major headache and hangover due to the drinks earlier but the sick feeling that was developing in the pit of her stomach had nothing to do with that, just the way Dr. Sato said that last part and the look on his face was enough to know it was not going to be good, whatever it was.

"As of this moment this building is in **Lock Down**! No one in or out till we get these events recorded and hopefully reversed. Someone get me Dr. Takado, this is a Class Omega Event and we need him here now?" Was all that Dr. Sato said before he turned to Dr. Aiko.

"I need you to remain with me till I say otherwise Suki, I know what happened with you and your friends after work today." The tone of his voice was enough to set her on edge, that and he had never called her by her given name at work before. She just nodded, not trusting herself to actually speak right now.

At this time Dr. Takado could be heard over the company's address system, "Will all department heads, main temporal researchers, and the U.N., JSDF, and police representatives report to meeting room 1 as soon as possible. We will be discussing the recent events in detail in twenty minutes. All employ's please note that this facility is in full Lock Down until further notice."

Dr. Sato spoke softly after that, "This is bad, very bad." Then in a louder voice to everyone in the Control Center, "Alright everyone, get your prelim data and prep an emergency report you have fifteen minutes to get it ready for the meeting." He turned and looked at the U.N., JSDF, and Police representatives and just nodded to them before saying to Dr. Aiko, "Please escort these gentlemen to meeting room 1 Dr. Aiko when you have your prelim report ready."

"Yes, sir. It should only take about ten minutes to get ready sir, then I will make sure they get there." Suki replies as she turned to get the prelim data for the report on the power and power transfer systems not sure what really just happened and also not sure she wanted to know what just happened as there had never before been a full lock down ever before. No one could leave not even the lowest member of the mailroom or janitors, no one no matter what their level here, nor could anyone contact anyone outside the building all network and WiFi signals were stopped or blocked along with cell phone signals now.

In fifteen minutes almost all of the department heads and main temporal researchers as well as the three reps were waiting on Dr. Takado to enter the meeting room. One good thing that was noted was that security had informed those present that the national Japanese police have brought Dr. Katashi back and he was currently in a locked room located on Basement-2 until he could be 'interviewed' about what happened tonight. Everyone in the room looked tired and worn out, after five plus hours of an emergency state on top of being called in around midnight, no one was feeling energetic.

Dr. Takado opened the door and looked in, "Good everyone is here so we can start now. First off everyone in this room either has security clearance or is directly involved in the events tonight. Second off, security has already handed me a report on what Dr. Katashi did yesterday in the Secondary Access Center, he basically entered in a program to activate the Temporal System in full transfer mode, not in the Piercing mode that was to be the primary test mode once everything was in place and secured. He also entered an encrypted override that will take another four hours to crack and security has already been working on that sense about 8pm yesterday." At this announcement many of the people present started to shout and get upset. Dr. Takado just called for quiet as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Please everyone, let me finish so we can go over what happened tonight." He waited for the rest to quiet down before continuing, "I know many of you want to know how he got away with this, what he did was use a backdoor that he snuck into the Temporal Control system and the fact that the S.A.C. did not have the new security doors installed yet. They are due to be installed on Monday of next week. He was caught on the security cameras that were installed last week in the S.A.C. so we know what he did and when. Now I know that the U.N. and JSDF reps more than likely have something they want to say so let's hear them out now before we do anything else. Gentlemen, please…"

The U.N. representative stood and looked around, "Well my first comment is that the United Nations will most likely be suspending any funding for this project at least until it can be shown that another event like this cannot happen again, even partly like this one. Also, why has the security not been updated before now? That is something that should have been done a long time ago. For now that statement and question is all I have, there may be more once I can contact my office." He returned to his seat.

Dr. Takado then indicated that the JSDF reps should speak as well.

General Moresoto nodded and just started talking from his seat, "Like the United Nations the Japanese Self Defense Force will be looking at suspending any funding and retracting any support for this project unless it can be proven without any doubt that security is increase to a point that such events will not happen in the future. Even then there will most likely be stricter requirements to be met if you want us to remain working with you on this project. Aside from that I cannot say anything else at this time till I am able to contact the JSDF project overview board later."

Dr. Takado nodded to him then started answering the comments and question presented, "Ok, first off as to the security upgrades, we had well established procedures that all of our backers accepted in place, but once a given doctor started to test programs and equation strings on the main and secondary system without getting permission first,…" He was interrupted here as several members of the temporal research group mutter Dr. Katashi's name, some with undisguised anger. "Yes, he is the one I am talking about. Now back on track, all aspects of the temporal research projects, yes all of them, where frozen a little over six months ago to install updated security and monitoring equipment. Somehow the good doctor had made a backdoor in the S.A.C. around this time that allowed him to still access the systems there, but until yesterday he never did so we did not realize it was there. Our I.T. department has already located it and removed it, as well as any account that cannot be directly linked to a current and active employee at any level in the company. They are also going over his lab looking to see if he has a hidden server for his own use as the server that was listed in program is not one of the servers that exist anywhere in this company." He stopped here to look at some papers before looking up and finishing.

"As of Monday the company will be closed and only security, department heads and a very small number of each department, plus the group installing the last of the security upgrades will be allowed into this building until all of the upgrades are finished. The only department that will be running near full manpower will be the I.T. group as they finish removing any and all accounts that cannot be verified as current and installing the computer security protocols as well. The building will remain closed until all updates are in place and working properly." He took a breath and a drink of water from one of the glasses on the table, "Will this satisfy you gentlemen? I know that after this event there will be issues that will have to be worked out with you and other backers and partners."

Both reps think about what was just said and just nodded, the U.N. rep then speaking, "Yes, that should do. Though you are right there will be other things that will need to be done for the U.N. and I am sure most if not all of the other backers and partners." The Defense Force rep agrees here with nothing more to add.

Dr. Takado just nodded and sighed, "Now on to the prelim reports, all I basically need to know right now is there any danger to the systems that went into full power mode tonight and do we need to worry about any secondary events at this time."

Each department head or researcher in the meeting room basically stated 'no' about there being any current danger of a repeat event, and the power systems that had any power still in them were being carefully discharged into the public power grid as per normal. After everyone else had reported Dr. Sato cleared his throat before speaking.

"I cannot give an answer to that question at this time as I have not had time to go and check the main Temporal System for any damage, but I can say that something was transferred tonight and not from the testing chamber." Everyone in the room went completely quiet waiting for what was most likely going to be very bad news. "The target that was listed on my system was located at an outside location and about thirty meters above the ground, if I may use the projector I can show the location on a map of the surroundings."

Dr. Takado nodded his head and Dr. Sato brought up the projector then a map of the surroundings centered on the White Star building, a red dot came up on the location that was programmed into the system, the dot turned out to be over a hotel, the same hotel that the company normally used when someone had been brought over for business or another reason by the company, like an interview…

Dr. Aiko just looked at the map for a minute before losing it, "What did that bastard do? Does he really think that all the females here are his play things? Dr. Takado you have better pray that I never get my hands on him because I will kill him…" Those near her had moved away as her anger surged up and words start to fail her. As she tried to say something only a few words could be understood and they all indicate that she was ready to kill someone in very messy ways, that was before she passed out. One of the security personal who arrived due to her outburst, checked her and confirmed that she is ok but will need to be moved to the first aid center before removing her.

Sr. Barstone, the sub director of the temporal group watched as she was removed to the aid center before asking, "What was that about? What set her off like that, I have never seen her get that worked up about anything before."

"Simple," Came the reply from Dr. Sato, "Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi was staying at that hotel and as Dr. Aiko was being rather nice to him during and after the interviews one Dr. Katashi got mad at her for not fawning all over him or asking if she could 'talk to the new hire' and decided to take action to show everyone he was the one that everyone answered to. This information was on his PDA when he was returned here and I have reviewed it before this meeting. Everything that happened tonight was permeated to be a lesson to everyone, but especially Dr. Aiko Suki who was Katashi-dono's favorite."

Dr. Bloom responded, "Great and she and some friends spent about 5 hours showing Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi around the area and having fun. By watching her over the last week I personally think she was falling for him, or just wanting to get him in private somewhere, now this…" She covered her face with a hand before continuing, "Please tell me that this can be reversed, because if not I am not sure how she is going to take this."

At this point the police liaison, Tashi Ryou, spoke up, "You do realize what this means I hope. Depending on whether or not the victim can be…uh… pulled back I guess is the best right now, Katashi-dono will be facing either murder charges or attempted murder charges in civil court at the very least, as well as resisting arrest and leaving the scene of a crime. Beyond this I have no idea what happened or what can be done I am just a police officer."

"To answer Dr. Bloom's question," Dr. Takado started, "I will need to bring in a specialist that can explain exactly what has happened here tonight." With this he reached down and picked up the briefcase he brought in with him. All the while everyone in the Temporal Research Department was asking about who this expert was and why they had not already been introduced and working with them, especially tonight. He just placed the briefcase on the table and did something on the data pad before just leaning back as the projector came back on and a light started forming on the top side of the briefcase as it laid flat on the table.

The overhead started to display words as all attention turned to the briefcase as a bluish-green semi-transparent figure started to rise from the glow. A figure of a youngish female with waist length hair and an odd looking outfit, almost like a leotard with a skirt and bows one her chest and lower back. Once she was at full height of about 30 centimeters she said in a pleasant voice, "Good morning Doctors, Gentlemen, and ladies, I am called Temptress." Her right hand indicated the screen which now read the following:

Te.M. .E.S.S: **Te**mporal and **M**ulti-dimensional, **P**otentiality, **Tr**ial, **E**xperimental **S**ystem **S**et

"I will try and answer your question, one thing I will say now is that I no longer have the ability to retrieve anything or anyone sent through my systems. That was damaged when I intervened to save the life of one Billy Rhodes-Tenashi. Right now I do not know if you will be able to repair my systems to allow me to recall him. So shall we begin discussing what happened and what can be done to reverse it? …"

**Chapter 1 **_**Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2, Arrival

**Summary:** Sometimes getting befriended leads to strange events, in this case a possessive doctor of theoretical sciences decides that someone has to be taught a lesson for being a friend. Yet someone else pays in ways even the 'good' doctor has no way of knowing. So Displaced in time can a young college grad make a new life and can he survive the changes yet to happen to him in the process?

**Displaced**

Chapter 2: Arrival

By: Slie Amos

This is a fanfiction story and as such any characters from existing works, such as Sailor Moon, Ranma, Robotech, BGC, etc…, are not mine but belong to the authors that created them or their agents.

…

The overhead starts to display words as all attention turns to the briefcase as a bluish-green semi-transparent figure starts to rise from the glow. A figure of a youngish female with waist length hair and an odd looking outfit, almost like a leotard with a skirt and bows one her chest and lower back. Once she is at full height of about 30 centimeters she says in a pleasant voice, "Good morning Doctors, Gentlemen, and ladies, I am called Temptress." Her right hand indicates the screen which now reads the following:

Te.M. .E.S.S: **Te**mporal and **M**ulti-dimensional, **P**otentiality, **Tr**ial, **E**xperimental **S**ystem **S**et

"I will try and answer your question, one thing I will say now is that I no longer have the ability to retrieve anything or anyone sent through my systems. That was damaged when I intervened to save the life of one Billy Rhodes-Tenashi. Right now I do not know if you will be able to repair my systems to allow me to recall him. So shall we begin discussing what happened and what can be done to reverse it? …"

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Sr. Barstone asks a question before anyone else recovers from meeting the 'specialist', "What do you mean you 'no longer have the ability to retrieve anything'? And would we not be able to repair the systems that were damaged…" He trails off as he starts thinking about what that could actually mean and he looks around the room at the others and notices that a few others have started to make that connection as well, as noted by the widening of their eyes and sudden interest in Dr. Takado, who is leaning back and acting like nothing is happening right now.

"It means that I do not, and currently can not, do anything to help and get Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi back at this point in time." Replies Temptress, "Until such time as my systems are repaired that is. Now before anyone asks, my systems were not created by anyone in this time frame and reality, as far as the limited checking I have been able to do has indicated to me. I was created to help watch over events in time via a special artifact, it was to be my duty to monitor for events that were being changed from normal by outside forces. That is not as easy as it sounds as every choice **Everyone** makes will make some changes to events yet to happen in time. I was to watch for events that were changing with out the normal influences and alert the Time Guardian to the event taking place so that they could check into it more in-depth."

"As to my systems, I was never supposed to be sending or retrieving anything via my systems, besides sending packets of information in a physical form. Because of this my systems were only designed to handle something of less than two and a half kilos in weight. By intervening and forcing an override to that safety feature to save a life I had to deliberately damage my own systems, like one of you taking an injury to protect someone else from harm. I am designed to watch but to also protect if I am able and it was that protocol that allowed me to do what I did to save a life. Now I have already given a list of the parts and materials needed to repair my systems but whether or not you can do so is the main question as some of the items needed do not exist yet in this world, they would have to be created to repair my systems fully."

After listening to this information and statement, Dr. Sato asks something that is on many minds currently, "Are you saying that you have been impeding our research into Temporal Piercing and Analysis? And why?"

Temptress shakes her head and replies, "No, I have not been impeding your research, but I have been doing my best to mitigate mistakes and still insure you get the correct information for future attempts. Just so you all know there have been several attempts made that would have normally ended with your power systems going into a cascade style overload and taking out close to half of this city. Now ask yourselves if I was wrong in preventing these events from happening but still helping you get the information you needed to get closer to your goals as well. Lately I have had to do less and less to prevent disasters and such as you have been getting better at your research. I am not trying to stop you in piercing the temporal veil, as that event would help me in finding a way to at least send a copy of everything I have observed here back to my creators, they love knowledge as much as they care about those they are trusted to protect and provide for."

Here Dr. Takado speaks up, "We could spend forever on this subject and it will not help us in anyway with what we need to figure out, and that is if we can make repairs to the Temporal Systems so that we can see about returning Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi to his home reality and time. Until that event happens I only pray that he can survive and make a living where ever he is now. And now for some really bad news…" he stops while several other groan or several questions are tossed at him about what could be worse, "it seems that some how Katashi-Dono somehow gained access to Temptress's hard coded commands, this is the main reason we could not stop the event tonight besides his use of a personal encryption set. Temptress is not even sure when he gain a copy of the commands but he has been rooting around in her systems for almost as long as he has worked for this company, he may have stumbled on the list that way. But at this time **no-one**, and that includes me, has access to the temporal systems as Temptress has locked them out. Once we have cleaned the systems of all unknown and or unused system accounts we will start to reinstate the current active accounts."

At this point the phone at Dr. Takado's seat rings and he answers it using the speaker phone, "Yes, Takado here."

"Sir, we have finally cracked the encryption Katashi used on his systems and have the password, he used a layered encryption set with each one different. We also have access to his personal notes and such, I can give you a very condensed summery of the information in the notes we have skimmed over so far if you wish, sir." William Blank's voice states through the speaker.

Dr. Lee mutters about it being to late on finding the password but having access to the systems in question may help figure out why…

"Please give us the condensed report of what you have read so far Mr. Blank." Dr. Takado states.

"Well in a nutshell sir, Dr. Katashi had planned on becoming famous over his findings in Temporal Dynamics, no matter who he had to step on to do so sooner rather than later. I will have my team make a full report on everything we found and had to do as soon as possible. And Dr. Lee we know it is too late, but wanted to get all the information we could to help nail the good doctor to the wall permanently." With that he disconnects the call.

At this point Tashi Ryou speaks up, "well at least things are falling into place and will allow Katashi-dono to be taken care of, either by the local courts or by the U.N. courts. I personally think it should be the U.N. that handles this one as it will allow security to be maintained over the project and keep the public from going nuts about certain things."

Ali Sha Knore just nods to this and says something to the effect of getting everything ready as soon as he is able.

Meanwhile in another place, Billy is starting to awaken groaning in pain and moving slowly yet jerkingly as he claws his way back to consciousness. The aches and pains in his body are insistent that he wakes up.

The room he is in now is huge yet empty. It has several smaller rooms or alcoves attached to it and Billy is in one of these rooms. One can not determine details as there is little light here currently, so one can not tell what the area is used for right now.

A short distance away are two guards on patrol of this area, they look at each other quickly when they hear sounds that are not normal for this area, which is normally very quiet with almost no background noise. They are each wearing a uniform with what looks like a light armor suit over it, the armor consist of a chest/back plate, small shoulder pads, upper and lower arm guards, hip guards, thigh pads, and a shin protector that is attached to their boots. The uniform itself looks to be a tunic of sorts with pants of a grayish color, the armor plates are made of some as yet unknown material but look to me a mix between metal and crystal. The guards are not wearing helmets though they do have an ear mounted radio as well as carrying a rife that looks sort of like the American XM-8 advanced assault system in carbine mode. On their belts, along with several pouches, is a holstered pistol of some sort.

As they turn toward the sound they heard one of them, a female from the curves of her armor, makes a report over her radio and receives a confirming response as they stat to move carefully to investigate what they heard.

Back in the meeting with the department heads, Temptress, and the contact representatives from the U.N., J.S.D.F., and the J.N.P.A. someone has asked just where Temptress came from and Dr. Takado is telling them the story about that event.

"… back during World War II, my Great Great Grandfather was working for the Japanese as a scientist working on new ways to control equipment and such. He and a small group was sent to an island chain in the Pacific to research on a new computer system for use on ships and one day my grandfather was out for his daily walk when he spotted something in a cave. This was the first time that he or anyone of the group there had been this far into this area of the island so he should have gone back for an escort but as the island was firmly in Japanese hands he went and took a quick look first and found Temptress, or at least the main systems in a very large cave that it was figured later had been closed off until a few years before the Japanese sent anyone there. As it seemed to be a computer system of some sort my ancestor started to study it, even to the point of getting the assistance of others there to help him work on it, for you see they could find no way to actually take anything apart though they did figure out how to 'break' the system into smaller section but never how to take a section apart and they where loath to try and use explosives less they damage or destroy what they were trying to study."

"The Japanese government funded the study of the new system all the way up till shortly after the end of the war, at this point funds for rebuilding was sorely needed and the project to study the system was scrapped, the team recalled and the system left on the island replaced in the cave and sealed for future research. The government had planned to return and keep studying the system but as sometimes happened back then, and today, the information on the system was misfiled and then lost. But my Great Great Grandfather never forgot about the system and one day returned after spending a large sum of the family's fortune to get the island, he then returned with his family to start studying the system once again, this time enlisting the help of close family friends and those he could trust fully."

"Everyone on the new team was sure the system was of alien origin and it took them almost four years to even figure out how to power the system. Once they did that Temptress made her first appearance and over several weeks learned how to communicate with those studying her systems. It was during this time that the idea of aliens creating the system was changed, this was due to the appearance of Temptress and several files that had images of other people in them. Though the idea was never fully let go as the language was nothing like any that was know at the time or even listed in the history books that were checked at the time. So now it was thought that the system was either made by humans or human like aliens, but as the system were so advanced most everyone leaned toward it being humanoid aliens as the creators."

"It wasn't until several years later that Temptress took my Great Great Grandfather and his family in her confidence and told them some of where she came from, and to make that long story short her origins are from a location on the moon within an empire that spanned all the know planets of this system, with knowledge of things we are still just scratching the surface of."

The others in the room start talking about what they have just been told and start to ask question when Temptress speaks up, "Please, everyone it will take time, a lot of time, to answer all of your questions but please understand I was designed and built to serve one main purpose and a couple minor ones. Though they all related to one thing and that is the monitoring for and reporting of changes made to the time stream from outside the time stream. In other words I was to be on the look out for anyone that was trying to change time for any reason, as to do this is also to threaten the lives of hundreds or more innocent people that have no idea what is happening outside their lives everyday."

Dr. Yoshiero Ayaka, the head of R&D speaks up here, "Ok, this will take time for all of us to grasp fully, someone else who already had a better understanding of Temporal Dynamics that we do currently. But you said before that you overrode your own directives to help Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi, exactly what do you mean by that and what did you do?" Then to the rest of the people there, "And doesn't anyone else find it odd that we have accepted Temptress without any questions about it, I mean an AI and we just accept it so easily…"

The avatar of Temptress just smiles and responds. "I think I can offer a general answer to your second question first, and that is everyone here is still in some form a shock over what has happened tonight. That and the fact that I am talking to you all in the same manner that you would talk to each other everyday is allowing you all to accept me so easily currently. Though I am sure that will change some over the next few days and weeks. As I said before all I have been doing if mitigating events so that a disaster would not happen while you all started to figure out things, it was also in my interest to prevent these events as I would have been destroyed along with you." She lets this sink in a little before answering the first question.

"As to my directives, the first and for most was to not interfere with events that other create unless it directly involves my systems or a list of people I have in protected memory, and no I cannot share that list with you as it is protected and only those with the correct pass codes can access it and those codes are as you say hard wired into my systems. I am also designed to do what I can to ensure my own safety at all times, thus why I have been working to help you all get your data but not kill yourselves in the process as I would most likely be destroyed at the same time. All of my other protocols fall under one of these two I just gave you."

"Now as to what I did tonight that falls under both sections of my protocols as given, first this Katashi-dono was using my systems to interfere with the time stream and remove someone that was shown as remaining in the stream for the rest of their life, thus the first directive set was breached. The second protocol set was breached as what he set in motion would have ended with a full cascade failure of the both the power generation system and the power containment systems, the resulting explosion would have removed about 63% of this city from the face of the planet and damaged the remaining portion as well. So I overrode my system and, I guess, shunted Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi to the only recorded temporal location in my memory banks at the time, basically to where I came from."

"Now if you would rather I did not step in and do what I had to to save several million people including everyone in this room, I am sorry for interfering." He Temptress stops and waits for a response, though everyone is silent as they realize just how close to a disaster they came, and just what Dr. Katashi was willing to do for his 'recognition'.

After a couple minutes Moresoto Shou, the J.S.D.F. rep, speaks up, "Well all this information is both informative and rather disturbing. Disturbing in the knowledge that there are scientist out there that really care only for their recognition and not the safety of others and how close we came to a major disaster tonight. Also, as to the existence of Temptress That will need to be kept secret and I am sure that the government of Japan will move to have that knowledge listed as a national secret unless the U.N. steps in first. To which the U.N. rep adds that the U.N. will be stepping in on this information about Temptress and her systems, as the people of Earth are currently not ready for this knowledge, and may never really be ready as he feels he was not really ready himself. He gets several responses that agree with that last statement.

The meeting last for about another 2 hours or so as things are dealt with and plans hammered out to be implemented as needed in the future, and a couple that will need to be adjusted as time passes and things change. Temptress states as the meeting is drawing to a close that she will keep working to lessen mistakes but ensure that the correct information will be gained so that disasters will not happen, though she does state that if something will only result in minor damage to systems or minor injuries she more than likely will not intervene. Also to allow for faster assistance and more coordinated assistance that one terminal linked directly to her should be setup in the Main and Secondary Access Control centers.

At this point Dr. Takado says that it is time for folks to get some rest and for the reports to be finalized and turned in. "At this time I am downgrading the Full Lock Down status here to a level Alpha 4, meaning that while people are allowed to come and go everyone will be checked by security when entering or leaving the building until further notice. Also come Monday only department heads, security personal, IT staff, and any one called in are to report to work. Everyone else will be given a short paid holiday for about a week as the last of the new security upgrades are installed. And Alpha 4 will be maintained until further notice. Good day everyone."

He gets up taking the case he brought in the avatar dissipating as soon as he touches the carry handle. It takes a couple minutes but soon everyone is gathering up their things and working on coming to grips fully with what has happened recently, and that is that some one has been displaced in time, and location, and it looks as if they will not be able to bring them home any time some, if at all.

A little while later Tenshi Chou, one of Dr. Aiko's friends and co-workers here, along with a few others find Aiko in the infirmary crying. As soon as Chou is close enough Aiko latches onto her and really starts to cry and is all but incoherent as she goes on about what has happened to someone that she was fast coming to care for, just so Katashi could get back at her for something only he believed. Her friends spend the next hour there trying to calm her down so that they can at least get her home so she can rest there.

As Dr. Aiko and the others are getting ready to leave the infirmary Dr. Takado arrives and request to speak to Aiko in private for a few minutes. After some resistance and a statement about something that only Dr. Aiko and Takado seem to understand they both enter Dr. Aiko's office. They are in there for about 20 minutes or so before Dr. Takado comes out with a very slight smile and states that Dr. Aiko will be remaining with White Star, but will be taking some personal vacation time before she returns to work. He says nothing else before leaving and wishing the rest a good time on their vacations, unless they are senior staff or one that has to report in Monday.

When Aiko's friend enter the office she is placing a few things in her briefcase and looking strained, but she only says that a deal was worked out and that she needs some time to relax and center herself before returning to work. Before she heads out with them to go home she says, "Look guys, what me and Dr. Takado discussed is confidential as it is related to the main project here. He wants to make an announcement in a couple weeks that will cover most of what we talked about, till then I cannot say anything, so please stop asking." Her friends here let it drop but it is clear that they are concerned and want to know what happened. When they get to the lobby they start breaking up as some are taking the bus home and other are heading to the parking lot and then home.

On her way home, with her window down and the wind blowing through her shoulder length blue-black hair and listening to some relaxing music, something starts beeping her in handbag, reaching in she pulls out what looks to be a fairly advance type of cell phone. She looks at it a moment before pressing a button and answering it, "Hello, it's been a while sense you called anyone, is there something wrong?"As she listens to the answer her eyes go wide and she swerves in her lane, "Are you sure?! Has a meeting been called… There is one tonight at the usual location… You better believe I will be there, I am sick of acting like I am someone else, it may be something you like but I do not… Yea I will see you and the others tonight, I really hope you will answer questions this time… We'll see, Ja ne." She disconnects the phone and says to herself, "Now things are getting interesting." (Ja Ne = See you (basically))

Billy is still coming around even as the two guards approach the area in which they heard a disturbance. The intense full body-ache and feeling of having been used as a power conduit for a few hours is making it hard to think, and adding to that is the fact that he seems to be in a strange location even though the bed has not changed. The new location and intense pain he is feeling currently is making it so that Billy is disoriented and mentally unable to process the new situation right now.

Meanwhile the guards have reached the area and have spotted the new additions to the chamber consisting of a bed, part of a sofa and table, and some flooring and walling materials just standing in the middle of one of the smaller open spaces in this area and seems to be connect to nothing that they can see. They carefully approach the new items with their weapons ready but pointed down.

As they approach the bed, they notice that someone is in it and they seem to be in pain judging by their movements and the soft groans they hear now. Once again the female guard radios in that they have found someone and the situation currently. At this point the male guard stops and stands ready a short distance away as the female closes in to take a closer look at the person in the bed, a young man. She notices the burns on the covers and the person in the bed and smell of ozone that is some what heavy around the bed. She is just about to call this in when the young man's eyes snap open and he moves…

Billy sense someone near him and they are getting closer, but he is unable to focus on things through the pain and disorientation he feels currently and tries to focus his Ki on deadening the pain so he can concentrate better. Suddenly he realizes that someone is standing over him and he snaps open his eyes to see a woman wearing armor over a uniform and carrying a weapon. Seeing this he reach on instinct and strikes out, but to stun not injure. The sudden blow to their cheek/chin causes the female to try and dodge but instead she stumbles backward and into her partner making it so that neither are able to react to the young man jumping up grabbing the larger bag near the bed and heading off toward one of the darkened access passageways nearby.

This time the male calls in the event and makes a report even as they try and follow the man, even now they can tell he is in pain by how he moves. Even so he still is able to disappear into the shadows at which time the two guards stop and move back to the bed and other new items to await reinforcements in case the young man they saw is truly hostile and not something else.

The controller that the guards have been reporting to having checked the location of the intrusion, and finding that it is marked as a zone that must be reported to command at once, makes the report to command and what actions have been taken so far. Command returns to search and await further orders, which is relayed to the guards now heading to assist the first two.

The commander of the guards takes a deep breath before making his report to the royal chambers about the events in the lower levels, in an area that was once a high security zone. Activating the communication system he speaks, "Your Highness, I am sorry to disturb you but there has been an intrusion reported in zone 5 of the old research section Tempest. The guards on patrol there reported strange sounds, then reported finding a bed, and parts of some furniture, flooring and part of a wall in the middle of one of the support areas there. Shortly there after they reported finding someone in the bed that appeared to be in pain but that struck the guard who moved to check in them. They then proceeded to run off into the shadows and are now hiding. This was reported to me and I have reported to you are required by standing orders Your Highness."

The regal looking woman who radiates serenity in almost palpable waves is entertaining several others when the report is made to her. Her silver hair that hangs down to her lower back in a beautiful flowing cascade is only complemented by the pure white dress she is wearing. Though the one thing that has the attention of those in the room is the surprise on her face at this news. Her response does not hide her surprise at the report, "Thank you commander, I will send someone down to help in locating the intruder."

She then turn to the assembled group with her, "Will you all please go and assist locating who ever the intruder is, I would like them alive so they can be questioned if at all possible. Now go, quickly." She sits down and starts to regain her composure as the others take their leave and go to do as they were told, all but one who stops at the door to watch another approach their ruler, a woman wearing a stylized fuku of white with very dark green, maybe black, bows and skirt. She cannot hear what is said but she does notice the surprise once again on her monarchs face as the new arrival makes a report and hands over something.

As the others are leaving the room, a new woman enters through a side door and walks up to the silver haired woman, "Serenity, I must report that one of the secondary time corridors was activated just recently and something was sent through it. The problem is that it was the corridor assigned for Temptress to use for sending and receiving messages in emergencies." Noticing the look of shock on Serenity's face she continues, "Your Highness, Temptress was able to send a message and a rather large data dump at this time, but also sent a large item or items to the location that was coded into her memory. Below in Z-5-Tempest-9 there is someone in place where we lost Temptress five years ago. He is not a threat, but a victim of a crime where Temptress is now."

The silver haired Queen motions for the young lady that stayed behind to come to her, "Quickly now make sure the others understand that the person in the Tempest zone is not a threat but seems to be a visitor. Every effort is to be made to end this with out resorting to violence if we can. Go quickly now and tell the others."

The young woman with shoulder length blue-black hair, black eyes that seem to have a hint of blue in them and a very gentle look about her just nods to the Queen and turns to leave at the same time she is pulling out a small portable computer from a case on her side and starts typing on it as she walks out quickly after the others.

Back in the lower levels Billy has found a place to hide for now in the back of an 'L' shaped room with another door not to far in case he needs to move again. Though there are many items to hide behind here so he finds a location that has a decent view of the door and the rest of the room before taking time to relax and center himself so he can start trying to heal himself as one of his last instructors taught him, and to try and figure out what is going on and where he is now.

Also of note are the people that are here and seem to be looking for him, he has no idea if they are hostile or just doing their jobs. Even now he is not sure that following his instinct and striking out like he did was the right move at the time, now they may be hostile toward him. _But first I need to heal up some in case something happens, though I am hoping I will not have to fight anyone just yet._

While Billy is trying to heal and figure out what is going on here, five of the people who were with the Queen arrive at the point where the two guards are and 4 other guards that just arrived. There are three young women and two young men, the women are all now wearing stylized fukus with orange, green, and red skirts while both men are in some form or heavy armor or maybe powered armor now. The guards here all stand up straight and differ to the new arrivals at once and fill them in on the situation fully. A couple minutes later they start to pair off, one guard with one of the others. It is at this point that the last young woman arrives, she is now also wearing a stylized fuku with a blue skirt.

"Everyone, I have a message from the Queen and Pluto. The young man down here is not a threat or intruder but a guest. He was a victim of some crime that sent him here, Pluto gave the Queen this information. She wants us to try and find him but we are not to engage if at all possible. I will wait here and disperse information as we get it." She looks around and points to one of the guards, "Unless you have a partner I want you to stay here with me." Everyone here but the one in the blue and white fuku seem surprised about this turn of events, though the ladies in the fukus and men in the armor seem the most surprised.

Back with the Queen and Pulto, the queen is asking if there has been any communications with Temptress at this time, "… it has been at least five years sense Temptress vanished while we were running the final activation test, so please tell me that you were able to communicate with Temptress to find out what happened then, and today."

Pluto just nods to her and hands her a small blue-green crystal, "Everything is on this data crystal Your Highness, including who the young man below is, what happened today and five years ago, and everything Temptress has learned to date of the location she found herself in. It includes that fact that what happened today was a direct result of Temptress's protocols on saving lives." She watches as the Queen once again has a shocked look on her face, though this time it does not last long.

"Thank you for bringing me this maybe now we can figure out what happened five years ago, but first we need to take care of the current incident, will you join me below?" Serenity says as she starts to review the information on the crystal, somehow displaying it just above the crystal while she waits for Pluto's answer.

"I am sorry My Queen, but I need to return to the Gates and be sure nothing has been changed too drastically with events today. I will male a report in a few days of my findings." She bows slightly before turning and heading back the way she came.

"Don't work yourself to hard Pluto, and thank you for this information." Serenity says as the other leaves, she then turns and follows the rest out of the room and toward the old Temporal research area, at least it was used for that until shortly after Temptress vanished and they moved everything that was left to a new much more secure location. As she walks the Queen is reviewing the information, focusing on who the young man is and the information about his language, one that has yet to be developed on Earth and it seems that most of the languages used currently have died out or are not used much in his reality, maybe where he is from they never existed… _Who knows if we did or did not exist where he is from or if we died out long before his time came about…_ thinks Serenity as she takes a lift down to the correct level to join the rest, _looks like we are going to need a translator to end this easily, let's see what I can do…_ is her thoughts as she walks into the area that has a guard and a woman in a blue and white fuku.

The guard seeing his Queen approach goes to full attention and stays there answering any questions posed to him about what is going on and how the search is going, to which the young woman responds, Slow due to the number of small access chambers here and the fact that some have several places to hide in them, Your Highness."

Billy has now recovered enough to be able to think clearly and understand what is going on but not why or how it came to happen. But now the guards have support and aid in some heavy armored folks and girls wearing some sort of fuku, they had to be some kind of commander though as the guards and men in heavy armor seemed to be listening to them. Looking around he considers going through the door and seeing if he can get out of the box he seems to be in now as the searchers are slowly getting closer to his location, it seems to be just a matter of time before they find him.

At this point the Queen pulls out a communicator and makes an announcement to all the ones looking for the intruder, "The young man you are looking for is in fact a victim of a few crimes of which deliberate and unapproved temporal displacement and attempted murder are the most serious ones." She pauses here to let that sink in, while many here have looks of shock, the temporal displacement means that someone decided to send him to some other time with out any permission at all, even the victims, the attempted murder basically meant that who ever did this really did not have the means to do so and almost killed this young man and maybe many others. Judging by the looks on the two with her the Queen figures that that message was clearly received, before continuing.

"His actions when first found can easily be place to disorientation and his sudden appearance in a new and unknown location, so when an armed and armored person got very close to him, leaning over him while he was laying down, he reacted to an armed unknown. Luckily he seems to have not been trying to hurt anyone. The information I have on him states he is a well trained hand to hand fighter and has a decent amount of weapons knowledge from his home. He is also highly educated there as well, so he is intelligent. This means **do not** approach him if you see him but do try to get him to stand down if you can, but he does not speak our language, it seems to not exist where he is from, nor do many of the others. And of the two or three that do he does not speak them. I am working on a temporary translator now. Sling weapons and only approach if you must, else make contact and stand so as not to force a confrontation." She turns off her communicator and goes about using her magic skills to create something to allow them to communicate with this new young man, someone she hopes will be an ally for how ever long he is here. He is well trained and educated, while his knowledge is not exactly current here, he can still learn new information.

Even though only the two near the Queen can be seen to nod their acceptance of the new orders they all do, and the guards with carbines or rifles sling their weapons across their backs. The keep searching and are now taking the time to carefully search all the alcoves and rooms with things in them that allow others to hide. This turn of events worries Billy as they are now slowly nearing his location and he can see them searching all the small areas carefully now. _Looks like it is almost time to head to a different area…_ About this time he looses track on the girl in the orange skirt and her search partner, but there are several areas that he can not see from his location.

While Billy is considering trying to go to another location or not, the Queen finishes up her work on a translator and hands the new clear crystal to the girl in the blue skirt to use, and tells them that 'only those with in about 15 meters of the crystal will be translated to either his language or ours so you will need to move closer to him once he is spotted.'

The tall browned haired girl in the green skirt moves into the other end of Billy's hiding spot and starts looking around and behind some of the larger creates here, to which he moves to leave through the door near him. Only he is spotted moving toward the door by the one guard he struck before, and she calls out to him soon followed by the one in the green skirt. Looking over his shoulder as the tone of their calls are not angry or hostile but calm and they are not holding any weapons, the only weapons he can see are slung or still securely holstered. They are indicating something to him and keeping their hand in a natural position to indicate they are not hostile, Billy starts to relax when the door he was heading to opens to reveal the orange skirted girl and the guard with her, at the same time the one in green comms the Queen and the others to their location.

When the door opened Billy had dropped into a ready defense stance but did nothing else, the skirted girl was the one to open the door and she quickly takes a step back and holds her hands out like the other two, while the guard behind her stops and raises his hands as well. They all seem to be saying about the same thing but Billy has no idea what it is, he does relax his stance some but not fully. Asking them what they want in both English and Japanese but they seem to not understand him…

As Billy has been watching the one in the orange skirt and her search partner as they where closer and had a direct line to him, he notices that the two behind him have gone quiet and as he turns to look hears a new voice that is shortly overlaid by English and he sees the girl in a blue skirt that looks a little like Aiko speaking and holding a crystal up as she does.

("We will not hurt you, we have been told what happened to bring you here. I am Guardian Mercury, please stand down and let us help you") she is saying as she slowly approaches a little more before stopping and waiting to see what happens.

Billy takes a moment to look over the others that have arrived but are staying back behind the group of four including the current spokeswoman. Figuring that the two new ones had joined the others while he was paying more attention to the one in the orange skirt and her partner. Slowly he stands up dropping his ready stance and grins at the one in the orange skirt when she lets out her breath, _it does seem that they did not want a fight and if what they just said is true I should be able to work with them at least, maybe they can help me out… though I may need to do something for them, guess we'll see._

(Ok, Mercury. I will stand down and work with you. But please what has happened to me?") He responds slowly and watching the others, even though he has dropped his stance and is standing it is still easy to tell that he is tense in this situation.

Mercury smiles and responds, ("We will tell you all we know but first are you injured, do you need any medical aid right now? Also Venus, Mars, Please move away and everyone regroup back at the point this all started. Will that help you to relax more Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi?") Motioning to the others to move away, but not the one in green or the guard with her.

He gets a nervous look but then slowly nods and forces himself to relax more, ("Yes, it will help but how in the name of Kami do you now my name?") He is not feeling as relaxed as he wants to but if they know his name they may not be who they are saying…

Mercury sighs when he goes tense then relaxes some what, ("The same way we know how you got here, we were told a lot about you and your education and training, even the training by your family. We really do want to help you, but until you let us we really can't, as if we have to fight you just to get you to the medics then I am sure that several here will be staying there for a short time at least, maybe even one or two of us Guardians.") Her last comment brings a startled reaction from all the others but the silver haired woman in the elegant white dress. They all seem to be looking at her, except for Mercury who is still watching Billy with what seems to be a bit of sadness in her eyes that he is not taking her word easily.

The lady says something that does not really carry to Billy but he can hear part of the translation, it is something along the lines of 18 years of training in his family's fighting styles as well as a lot of time in schools learning. At least that is what he figures she is saying, and when all of the others look at him, he can see some respect as well as skepticism in their faces, the two in the heavy armor are the ones to seem to be skeptics, but then heavy armor and weapons will do that to a person.

("Please it is late and I am sure you are not feeling your best, we can talk more later when we all have more time to relax. Besides I think you would be more open if there were less guards and armored soldiers around. I know I will be more relaxed. Besides we need to get Sergeant Ryo here to the medics to heal her bruise and I can see burns on your clothing from what happened to you. Let us get to the medics then tomorrow we can start talking about the details of what happened.") Mercury tries again though this time Billy nods and sighs deeply as his own injuries start to make themselves known as the adrenaline in his system starts to drain.

("Well at this point in time I do not have too much choice but to accept your help, and I will apologize to Sergeant Ryo for striking her in my disorientation. So how do we do this now, thought I know a way to help remove her bruise right now if you will trust me to do it.") He had started slowly walking toward the one named Mercury after giving his apology and bowing slightly to the guard he struck. She returns the bow stating that she understand with everything that seems to have happened and waking up in an unknown location in severe pain that she would most likely reacted in a similar fashion and…

("Yes, if you know a way to remove a bruise so I do not need to see the medics then please show me.") As she steps forward to where she is easily in arms reach of Billy. He looks around at the others, even the ones that had backed off to a great distance, or as great as a large enclosed space allows, and see many with distrust, but most of the skirted females have a look of anticipation more than anything. Looking finally at the woman in the dress for her reaction and getting a small smile and a gentle nod he turns back and steps a little closer.

("As you saw I looked at everyone here and most seem to want to see this, and you are trusting me so I will show you something that I just learned how to do. Please relax as best you can.") He then takes and brings his left hand up and over his heart, closing his eyes and slows his breathing. A second later Mercury's portable computer pings for attention when she looks at it her eyes go wide and then she turns and shows the reading to the Queen who like wise is a little surprised but she smiles and then looks back at what is unfolding before her. Also the girl in the red skirt seems to notice something happening that the others can't and her attention focuses on Billy.

Shortly Billy opens his eyes and looks at Sergeant Ryo and she find her breath caught in her throat at the power she can now see there, but it is also peaceful in how it makes her feel. He then moves his left hand from over his heart toward her bruised cheek and chin. As his hand moves Mercury, the guard and the Queen can see a faint glow around his hand and they feel the peace coming off it. His hand stops a mere few millimeters from the injury and then she feels a comforting warmth spread trough out the injured side of her face, a warmth that reminds her of her mothers embrace and her fathers hugs when she was just a little girl. She sighs very loudly when Billy removes his hand and the warmth slowly goes away. He says to them, ("There the injury I caused, even though I was disoriented, has been healed by my hand as well. Though I am still learning how to do things like this and it tires me to do this, though not much now.") He looks at Sergeant Ryo and smiles saying, ("I guess what my teacher in this said is true then, that when done right the recipient will feel something that they equate to love and safety. Again I am sorry, I train to try and not be in this position, but you cannot train for every possible situation that may come to pass. You can only hope to be ready for what does happen.")

The guard just smiles and nods to him but does say ("Thank you, now I feel I need to contact my parents for it has been to long sense we last talked.") Both Mercury and the woman in white are smiling and seem to be very happy about what just happened here. The guard then goes on to say, ("I am just glad that you did not strike to injure or worse, as the blow was a surprise to me you could have killed me easily. Thank you for showing restraint even in an unknown situation.") As the woman in white steps forward during these comments, she places a hand on the guard's shoulder before speaking.

("As has been stated here, I too am glad you showed restraint today. Each and every member of the palace guards and staff are dear to me, as are all my subjects. I am Queen Serenity, ruler of the Silver Millennium Empire. As Guardian Mercury stated before we have the details of what has taken place today, but we need time to figure out how to help you. Even so I will have someone talk to you tomorrow about what we do know and I will try to be there or I may have to make time another day, but I am offering you our Friendship.") That comment sets off the others, all the ones in the skirts seem to be surprised but very happy and the guards, all but Ryo, are just surprised. ("As you can tell I do not offer Friendship like this to everyone. We have a lot of information to review before we can see about sending you back home, but barring a major issue I think we will be able to. In the mean time I think you can learn a few things from us, language and some skills, while we learn about where you are from and may be the languages you know in trade. Can you agree to this?") She holds out her hand to Billy with a peaceful smile on her face.

Billy just looks at her a moment before formally bowing in Japanese style with his hands at his sides and bent to about a 60 degree angle at the waist, and holds it for a couple seconds before righting himself and carefully taking her hand in his and stating calmly, ("Either you have complete trust in the people here to protect you or you are very capable of defending yourself, or maybe even both. Yes, I will accept your offer of Friendship and aid while I am here in return for that and a chance to learn some new things I will teach you about where I am from and some of what I know. But I will also offer my skills and knowledge to you, Queen Serenity, under the oaths of friendship of both my mother's family and my father's family…") on saying this his eyes cloud over and he takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a second and then continues ("I offer this to you and those here freely and willingly, in hopes that we can all become better for knowing each other.")

As everyone is leaving the area, Serenity has one of the guards and a Guardian take his belongings to a guest room for the night and he will be shown there after seeing the medics. Turning to him she says ("While I know that the information we have says you are highly trained can you tell me anything about your training in your family's fighting styles, and exactly what you meant about family oaths of friendship, so we know clearly what you have offered us today. I offered you my Friendship and all the help I can lend you: money, a place to stay, training in anything you wish to try for, and a lot of other things. This is why everyone was surprised, I do not do this very much and have only extended my full friendship like this a bare handful of times.") Guardian Mercury seems very interested as well, as do the other Guardians that have gone with them, only Sergeant Ryo of the normal guards is still with them as Serenity wants her to be looked over due to the way her bruise was healed, as she has heard of this type of healing but has never seen it first hand.

Billy smiles at the questions and the explanation give to him by the Queen, ("What I have offered you, the Guardians and the guard and soldiers there is my friendship, is basically the same manner you offered it to me, though I could do more if we were back home I could do more along the lines of your offer to me, here I am limited to my skill, knowledge and the abilities I have that I can offer you all. I am young and still learning, I was set to start a new job and continue my education as well as my training in other areas. In my family's arts I have been training in back my father's style and mother's styles from the age of 2 till just a month or so ago due to graduating from university and interviewing for a job with a couple companies. Though I still practice my styles for at least an hour and a half every day and in any weather. Even with that I still put in several hours a day to studies and any jobs I may be doing at the time, I have been studying theoretical electronics, computer operations and programming, networking of computers, with some art, music and photography thrown in to the mix as well.")

Hearing this Mercury perks up, ("How are you able to do all this is the time you have a day? I mean while I like learning things and study, I find that I do not have time for everything I want to do in a day… I mean even I have to relax at times…") The other Guardians here seem to find something funny in what she said causing her to scowl at them and huffs and starts to cross her arms only to find Billy's hand on her right upper arm in a gentle touch. She looks at him not understanding what just happened.

("Everyone has their own preferred ways of relaxing, reading a book, painting, playing music, listening to music, and many others. Each person has different ways to relax, and some like ways that others find tedious or strenuous. I had a friend in university that liked to run or do other exercises to relax and it worked for him, but not many others. My little sister likes to read and study things to relax…") once again his eyes cloud up for a second before he goes on, ("And while I like to read, I can never relax if I am trying to study. And something tells me you are like my sister here, am I right Mercury? As for my studies I study what I find interesting and the art music and all are hobbies of mine that I like to do when I can.")

The Guardians and the Sergeant are looking at him strangely then the sergeant just shakes her head and mutters 'he is right' just loud enough for the translator to pick up and translate. The others except for the Queen and Mercury just look at each other and then just nod that yes he is right. Serenity is watching Mercury and the slow smile growing there as she realizes just what Billy had said to her, she looks at the other Guardians to see their response and see them each give her a sheepish grin. She then turns to Billy to see him looking down and his face a mask with some tears in his eyes… all the others seem shocked when Mercury stops and bends down to see what is wrong.

Serenity just sighs, ("I was worried about this when he paused when giving his friendship in return to us. He has a problem with not being able to contact his family. Though how strong it is we have to wait and see. Talking about his sister seems to have been the trigger here, I would guess that he cares for her very deeply. All we can do is try and be there for him to talk to when this happens. Unfortunately this will fall mainly to you five, as I do not think many of the others there tonight will really understand this hurt of his.") after saying this the Queen does something that none of those present expected, and gives Billy a hug which he slowly returns after a minute.

As she steps back from the hug, ("I am a mother as well, young man, so I do know the fear of loosing family to accidents and many other things. Just remember that we will do our best to get you back to them as soon as we can. Though sadly I must be off as I have an early morning appointment, so Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, please see these two to the medics and then Mercury please escort Billy here to the guest room, I am sure you can find which one on your computer. Everyone good night.") turning to Billy she says softly, ("You have at least six friends here, five of who can easily make or find time to talk to you when the need comes up. Do not forget that I offered my friendship and these five will take my place as best they can when I cannot be there. Now go get checked over and then get some rest. I suspect that tomorrow will be a long and tiring day for many, but mostly you, me, and a couple others that will be directly involved.") What that the Queen places a soft gentle kiss on his forehead before turning and head off down a side passage leaving the others alone.

After a minute Mercury gently places her hand on Billy's shoulder, ("For what it is worth each of us Guardians miss our families and we are not always able to contact them when we would like to due to our positions. So we do understand what you are feeling to a point. And the Queen is right we can make time much easier than she can just to talk, even sergeant Ryo here I am sure will be willing to listen from time to time.") The others are nodding that Mercury is speaking for all of them here as they get going toward the medical center again. During the walk each of the young ladies remaining take a turn to talk about their family and what the miss the most, and Mercury surprises the rest in that she misses taking walks with her mother in the gardens near their palace. It is during this time that Billy finds out that each Guardian is in fact a princess of the planet that they represent. It is Ro that misses the quiet evenings at home reading a book, and this actually gets the Guardians to laugh, as once again what Billy said before is shown to be true, everyone is different.

As the come into sight of the medical center the other Guardians part company as they need to get back to their evening duties now, leaving Mercury and sergeant Ryo to go in with Billy. The staff at the medical cent seems to have been expecting them as they are greeted as soon as the walk in by name or rank. The Sergeant is checked over first and the medic tending to her exam says that if she had not know better, she would say that the Sergeant had never been injured recently as there is absolutely no indication that her face was been injured at all. ("Talk to him as he healed the injury, though for the life of me I have no idea how.") is all she tells them before she is dismissed and has to head back to the guards' office to report in before heading to bed. As she leaves she stops, kneels down in front of Billy and looking into his eyes tells him firmly that he has a friend in her and she will find time to talk to him and maybe show him around to area some later.

While another medic is checking over Billy he is looking around at the medical center and even points out things that do not exist in medical centers where he is from and the medic talks to him about the differences and offers a few suggestion as to why they exist, thinks like magic existing here though Billy has yet to actually see any, as well as a completely different type and level of technology. During the exam the medic states that his injuries seem to be not a severe as one would expect for an event as he was informed about prompting Billy to explain about his limited Ki training that he used to heal Ryo's cheek and a good part of his own injuries before they arrived here. Asking for a demonstration they indicate a little girl that was recently brought in and was under going healing for a badly twisted shoulder from a fall while playing. While they could heal it faster it was not safe to do so with a young child. All Billy says is 'if she is willing to allow me to help then I will try.' The medics talk to the little girl and she is willing but her mother has arrived and wants to watch, as she is concerned about this method.

("Miss, there is more danger to me than your daughter in this, but you would not be a mother if you were not worried about your daughter's well being. Also I may not be able to fully heal the shoulder in one shot but I should be able to speed up the healing process if nothing else. I wanted everyone here to understand that what I do is not magic but an extension of my own life force.") After getting a nod for each medic present, Mercury, and the girls mother he moves next to the little girl and sits down on a chair there, ("Will you tell me your name young one? I also need you to relax if what I am going to do is to work best.")

She looks up at him and slowly she smiles, looks toward her mother who nods, and then says ("My name is Mera, and I do hope you can help, as I am so bored here waiting for my shoulder to heal…") Mera's mother starts to scold her for saying that but stops when Billy just raises a hand in a gesture to hold and smiles, while some of the medics are actually chuckling or giggling.

("Ma'am it is a well know fact that children dislike being forced to do nothing when they could be playing, with their families, or better yet both at once. As she gets older she will learn not to speak so plainly, but for now do not be too hard on her for being young, she reminds me a little of my younger sister back home.") Once again he sighs and the continues, ("I am glad to see she wants to get out of here as it means she is health aside from her shoulder being hurt, now let's see if I can't at least speed up the healing and help her get out of here sooner.") As he finishes he brings both hands up to his chest and closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking the young girl in the eyes as he carefully moves his slightly glowing hands to cover the little girls shoulder and upper arm. Both the little girl and her mother see the look in his eyes and gasp out loud, but then the little girl feels the comforting warmth spreading in her arm and shoulder and looks at her mother and smiles a hug smile as a medic checks the display behind her head noting the changes as they happen in the girls injury. After a minute or so Billy slowly removes his hands and the little girl feels the warmth slowly go away.

The medic looks over at the girls mother then his boss and just hands the girl a small pink crystal noting the shocked look on the faces of everyone in the room but Guardian Mercury, and the curious one on Billy's face, he says to Billy, ("This is a healing crystal, it is spelled to help remove most minor injuries but her should was so bad that we could not give her one till we had slowly healed most of the damage using another method but now we can as her shoulder was all but fully healed, what did you just do, and how?")

Watching the Mera take the crystal and seeing the color dim as it did its job and healed the rest of her injury then seeing her smile as she got up and hugged her mother then ran to him and hugged him saying 'thank you' over and over. He just smiled ad answered the medics question, ("All I did was what I was taught to do, focus on my life force and asked it to help me get her own Ki, or life force, to help heal her shoulder faster, though I had to use more of mine than hers in the process. To do so takes a lot of time and practice just to do it for yourself, even more to help someone else heal faster. That is the easiest way to explain it unless you have several days to listen to the in depth reasoning into how the process works for some and not others. And by that I mean that not everyone can learn to do this. Some just do not have the ability to do it, while others lack the patients to learn it in the first place.") After that he yawns, ("Though doing this does tire you out faster the more severe the injury healed, and I have not been doing this for very long.")

After all this and his statement the medics start going on about a Ki-Dancer and how they are rare and usually never seen alone or just found in places and start asking questions to which Mercury puts an end to by stating that the Queen herself is handling the event in question. Mera's mother comes over and asks what she can do to repay Billy for what he just did for her daughter to which he answers, ("Lover her and raise her to be a caring and good person like her mother.") which just nets him another hug and a kiss on the cheek from her mother before she takes her daughter home.

Seeing Mercury's look at what he said to the girls mother he states simply, ("Children are the future of any society and to not care for them is about the same as not caring about the society you live in. At least in my and my family's beliefs anyway.") The medics are still talking about what they just witnessed and asks if he knows what a Ki-Dancer is, when he says that while he knows what Ki is, he has never heard of a Ki-Dancer back home. The head medic here, and older woman replies that she will get some information to him about them as the can do things in healing that normal medics, healers and clerics are not able to even with magic.

("Basically a fully trained Ki-Dancer is able to do things that we healers can only dream of, while magic is broad and thus useful, this also makes it unsuited to precision for any length of time. Where as a Ki-Dancer trained in the healing arts can do things down to the cellular level with ease and over long periods and all they usually need is rest and a bit of extra food at times. To put it simply it is like using a ship engineer's tools to repair a miniature crystal computer link, or using a heavy crysteel sword over a crystal scalpel in an operation. While it can be done the difference is still there. I will see about getting you some information about Ki-Dancers but it may be a few days before I am able to get anything.") She bows slightly then continues, ("Now you are tired and need rest, so please go and rest and maybe we will see you again sometime, hopefully under better reasons.") With that she returns to her office and her reports while thinking about the event she just witnessed.

Once they have left the medical center and are heading toward the room the Queen has placed Billy in for the night Mercury talks to him about some of his hobbies and what he likes to do for fun, and finding that they both like reading and music. They also touch on Ki-Dancers and what that may mean for Billy, as it sounds like he may be able to learn even more about this ability of his that usually does not manifest until the martial artist is well on in years and not barely 20 or 21 years old. Once they reach the room that he was given for the night all his bags are there by the door, and Mercury shows him around the room to be sure he can use everything in there correctly.

There is a message from the Queen that she will be able to talk to him in two days, but that Guardians Mercury and Jupiter will talk to him about events the next day to get things moving forward. Before Mercury leaves she does offer to give him a tour of the palace and grounds the next day either before or after the meeting the Queen has planed for them. Saying good night as she leaves him alone finally.

Once she has left he checks his bags over and finds that nothing has been moved or taken, grinning a little at his own paranoia he looks over the room, while it is not truly elegant or ritzy the room and bath are more of an understated elegance but everything is still rather large, _I mean look_ _at the bath 4 or 5 people can fit into that thing alone, this will take some getting use to. Though I hope I am not here that long._ After checking his things and just looking around the room more by himself, Billy takes and does some stretching and then a short meditation session to put the days events into memory so he can organize them better later. Then it is off to bed and he is asleep quicker than he thought he would be, looks like he was more worn out for the events than he thought. _Mom, Dad, Sis, I will find a way home one day. I promise you this,_ is his last conscious thought.

**Chapter 2 **_**Fin**_


	3. Chapter 3, Discussions

**Summary:** Sometimes getting befriended leads to strange events, in this case a possessive doctor of theoretical sciences decides that someone has to be taught a lesson for being a friend. Yet someone else pays in ways even the 'good' doctor has no way of knowing. So Displaced in time can a young college grad make a new life and can he survive the changes yet to happen to him in the process?

**Displaced**

Chapter 3: Discussions

By: Slie Amos

This is a fanfiction story and as such any characters from existing works, such as Sailor Moon, Ranma, Robotech, BGC, etc…, are not mine but belong to the authors that created them or their agents.

ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo-D-ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo

…

Once she had left he checked his bags over and found that nothing had been moved or taken, grinning a little at his own paranoia he looked over the room, while it is not truly elegant or ritzy the room and bath were more of an understated elegance but everything was still rather large, '_I mean look_ _at the bath 4 or 5 people can fit into that thing alone, this will take some getting use to. Though I hope I am not here that long.'_ After checking his things and just looking around the room more by himself, Billy took and did some stretching and then a short meditation session to put the day's events into memory so he could organize them better later. Then it was off to bed and he was asleep quicker than he thought he would be, looked like he was more worn out from the events than he thought. '_Mom, Dad, Sis, I will find a way home one day. I promise you this,'_ was his last conscious thought…

**Chapter 3: Discussions**

Slowly Billy rolled over and looked at the clock he placed next to the bed, after asking Guardian Mercury what the local time was last night, and groans. _Man, I thought it was still early not almost 2 hours after I normally wake up to do morning warms ups._ He rolled over and slowly started to get out of bed thinking of what had happened in the last 12 or so hours to him. First there was that displacement or whatever it was that happened; _that hurt and would have taken a few days to fully recover on my own, I am just glad their doctors, or healers, could help._ Still, the event had taken a lot out of him and he would need a day or two more to get back to his normal balance. Then there was the fact that he had used his recently developed ability to heal others and himself. _Man why did I do that, but I did owe Sergeant Ryo_ _for striking her when they found me, so honor called for me to do something to correct my actions._ He sighed and decided to try and keep any more abilities quiet, unless they seem to already know them.

He moved to the bathroom once he got his things from his bag and really started to wake up as he got ready for the day. Deciding to take a hot bath to help ease the tension in his body from what happened last night, he also starts to review what happened during the previous day to try and figure out anything before talking to the Guardians today. But all he is able to recall are the last of the interviews and skills checks, then going out and about with Aiko Suki and her friends, going to the club and **unwinding** there for a bit. Heading back to the hotel talking to his mother online and then laying down, then the pain and not being able to wake. That strange dream and then waking up here in this place.

Recalling his mother and their chat before this all happened, he started thinking about his family in general. His father brought western ways and beliefs into the marriage, while his mother brought the Japanese ways and they seem to have melded them together. Though Bushido and Giri, as the Japanese called them were very close to what his father and his family followed so made the mix of the two much easier. Honor, doing what is right, helping others, and protecting those in need are just some of his family's ways and beliefs. Like Giri, the family worked to uphold the image and values of the family in public and in private. Working together and assisting each other when and where it was needed. Now he finds himself who knows how far from home, in space and **Time** it seems, and with no family to turn to.

Granted the Queen and the Guardians, also the sergeant from last night, seem to be trying but only time will tell if that continues. While thinking about the new friends he seemed to gain last night Billy finished his bath, then got ready to face the day, and the discussions to come. As he walked back into the main room his eyes fell on to his bags and remembered the pain from the previous night from what felt like electrical overload and he moved over to check out his things while waiting to see who shows up.

Once he took out all his electronics and placed them on the table in the room he picked up his cell phone. As far as he can tell it is fine, but there is no cellular network that it can find here. Going on to his music / media player and tablet reader, he finds that they two are working though the tablet seems to have some problems when it starts but runs just fine once it is on. He will have to check it out later and hope it is nothing major, he doubts he will be able to find a place to repair it here. All that is left is his digital camera and laptop, they both come up just find and seem to have taken not damage at all last night. Though charging them or finding batteries is going to be a real pain now. First thing he will need to do is find a way to power these items till he can find out how long he is here for.

While he is looking over some of the images on the camera there is a knock at the door. When Billy opens the door there is a young lady there with some foods for him. She introduces herself as Iria, and she asks if she can bring in the tray. Billy just nods and stepped aside to let her in.

As she sets the tray down, ("I was told to give you a message, Sir. There will be someone here in about an hour so that you can start your business. Also we did not know what foods you wanted so the cooks just set up a general tray for now. If you have any request please leave them with the tray on the table outside the doors when you are finished.") She starts to move toward the door as she finishes with the normal 'if there is nothing else' line.

Billy stops her by calling her name as she reaches the door, "My name is Billy, please use it if it is just us. Also thank you for the message and the food." He gives her a small but polite bow and lets her leave now as he looks over the food and sits down.

After Iria closed the door and he is alone on the room again. Billy looked over the items on the tray before tasting a few things that looked familiar. He picked up his camera again while sitting down to eat, looked at pictures while he tasted different things on the tray. When he looked at the tray to decide what to try next he noticed that each item had a little card with it, with some writing on it in a script he had never seen before.

"Nice they seem to have put name cards with the foods here, that was nice of them."

Shortly someone knocked on the door while Billy was still eating and placing some of the cards on a little tray he hoped was for the items he wanted more of. He got up and moved to the door with his camera in his hand to open it. Once open he finds two of the young ladies from last night waiting, but they are dressed differently. They don't have on the stylized fuku but more normal clothing, well what seemed to be normal here anyway. As he opened the door he took a good look and realized that this was Guardian Mercury and Guardian Jupiter.

Bowing politely to the two Guardians, "Good morning Guardians. I am sorry if my over sleeping this morning has caused any problems. Please come in, I was just finishing breakfast." With that he stepped back to allow them entry.

They both smiled slightly as they enter, but Mercury says, ("Please, when we are not in uniform I am Airia and Jupiter is Keria. And we only use the princess title while in court or in public. Like this please just use our names. May we sit down?") While Keria notices all the electronic items he has placed on the table.

Billy just nods and motions toward the various chairs in the room while he takes the tray and places it outside the door on the small table he finds there. Returning and taking a seat facing the two young ladies. "First off how was Iria able to speak to me this morning? Did you make more of those translator items? I did find it odd that I understood her when I expected to have trouble talking to anyone but you ladies."

("Yes, there were two more translators created last night and I believe that a couple more will be made today, to allow you to be able to talk to others. Though I am sure you have noticed they do nothing for written language. Do you have any more questions about the translators?") Airia responded while placing the translator crystal from last night on the table between them.

Keria stays quiet and listens, though she does keep looking over at the items on the table, she seems interested in them.

Billy nods at the answer given, "Not really, other than will one of them actually be given to me? Beyond that I am more concerned with what happened and how long I will be here. Keria, right? I would like to show you how my laptop and such all works but until I know I will be able to recharge the batteries and such I need to leave everything off as much as I can. Though my camera has a couple sets of extra batteries so I can show you that. But I think business first…"

Keria nods and speaks up just before Airia responds, ("Sorry, it is just that it all looks interesting and I am sure something can be worked out to supply power for them, but yes business first. But I will want to see how your camera works later.") She grins and then nods to Airia, who just nods back then speaks.

("As to you being given a translator device until you either leave or learn Lunarian, the main language used here, yes you will. It would be a lot of trouble to give one to everyone that you may encounter and need to speak to. The few being made are for a given few here in the palace, your servant Iria is one and a few others will have one for emergencies. As to Iria, she is a palace servant assigned to help keep the room and all clean. You can take meals here or join us if we are eating someplace else, though as a Friend of the Queen's you will be expected to eat one meal a week with all of us and the Queen. Now on to the real reason we are here, or at least I am here, for.") Airia shoots a glance at Keria as she reclines on the heavily cushioned chair and shrugs back at Airia.

("Hey, all the technical stuff you have to go over is not something I am good with. I think I am here mainly as the Queen wants us to get him some clothing set up that is not so noticeably different.") She shrugs again and gets comfortable.

Sighing Airia turns back to Billy, ("Well yes, there is a lot of technical language that will be used today, but before we start we do have people looking for a way to reverse what happened last night. Though it may be a few days at least before we have any answers. I do hope that it will not be too hard for you to understand and follow as I am not the best at breaking this particular subject down into easy to understand parts, the one who is is working on finding a way to reverse the incident.") The look she gives to Billy here says she is hoping that he has some knowledge to work with here.

Billy meanwhile just nods and sighs as well, why do things always need to be complex at times like this? "I understand, and if I do not understand something I will work with you to clarify what is meant. I do have a degree in theoretical electronic design with minors in computers and physics. So I think I should be able to follow the discussion, I hope."

("Great, now what we have is that you were sent here by someone against you will and without your knowledge, the reason behind your injuries and all last night was…") Airia begins and for the next two to three hours they discuss the event and what is currently being done. As well as working out a schedule for instruction in languages and skills for Billy to learn or maybe teach. He is willing to teach both English and Japanese in exchange for Lunarian and maybe one or two others from here.

"Granted the classes and such will only happen if I end up staying here for a while, if I leave in a couple days they would be a waste to just get started. Do you have any idea on when your people will know more about sending me back?" Billy states as they are wrapping up the discussion.

Airia nods slightly, ("You make a good point, and it will be a couple days before we have an initial report on what may need to happen before we can send you back and if it is felt we can do that. From what I read of the report we got, I mentioned Temptress to you earlier, I personally think you may be here for a while. But I am no expert on this given subject, so I will wait and see what those with more knowledge here say. But I do know that the Queen will do everything in her power to get you back home. Or if the worst happens she will do everything she can to help you settle in here, be it here at the Palace or elsewhere.")

At this point Keria speaks up, she has taken part in the discussion at several points as well, ("Billy we know you want to get back home to your family, but please understand that that may not happen, we do not even know the exact mechanics behind your trip here last night yet. There may be something there that stops you reversing it. What I am saying is simple, be ready just in case. I will be a friend though like Airia and the others even the sergeant from last night, we do have duties that may take us away from time to time. Airia, I was thinking, on his electronics here, think you can use your portable computer link and scan them so we can get power adapters set up?")

("I was think…")

"I have all…"

Billy and Airia started to reply together, he just inclines his head to her to continue but she shakes hers ("No, you go first as it may change what I was going to say.")

Billy nods, "I have all the plugs and adapters for the items here, and some replacement batteries for some things. Though it depends of what type of power source you have on how easy it will be to adapt to."

Airia nods again, ("True, but it should not be too hard to adjust for, so just let me scan them and I will be able to tell you how long it will take. My computer link will allow me to check that for you.") And putting action to words she pulls out her portable link and sets about scanning the various items even the extra batteries for his camera.

("Interesting… it seems we can create a type of battery that will last much longer than the ones you use now, and it will be very easy to setup a line power source using a portable power generator for short term. As to the batteries for your camera…") Airia picks one up as she speaks ("we can have a few of our versions of batteries adapted quickly. Again they will last longer they the ones you have. I will be able to say how long after they are adapted though.")

Keria stands up here and claps, ("Now that we have been cooped up here all morning what do you say we show you around the quest wing and grounds and get something to eat. Then we can see about a little clothing for you so you blend in around here.") She has a smile on her face and seems to be saying without words 'I am not allowing you to stay inside all day.'

Airia shrugs and looks at Billy while she picks up the translator crystal.

Billy shrugs, "I may as well learn a little about where I am as it seems I will be here at least a few more days, not much more than that I hope though. No offense to you, the Queen, and the others."

("We understand, and take no offense. So let us show you around a bit, it will be mainly the guest area as to do the entire palace would take a few days. Well at least what you would be allowed into anyway.") Keria states while walking to the door.

Billy looks at his things on the table and bed, he had been going through his clothing a bit as well. Making a motion with his hand toward his stuff, "Is it alright to leave everything out like this?"

Keria just shrugs while Airia responds, ("It will be fine, though Iria may take the clothing to be cleaned while we are out. If that is fine by you, I can leave her a message if you want with any instructions about this…")

"Just ask her to leave the things on the table and still in the pack and bag alone for now. I want to go through the papers and other items later. Though I will take my camera so I can show you two how it works." Billy replies as he is picking up the camera and a case with a shoulder strap for it. Turning toward Kira and the door before looking at Airia to see if she is ready to go.

Airia nods as she is putting down a small pad that she had just made a note for Iria on the table. She then moves to the door, ("Where would you like to head first?") said as she and Kira head out the door first, with Billy right behind them.

"You're the guides here, you can decide. And as I have no idea what is around this wing that would be best too."

Nodding Keira answers that, ("The fields then, where you can exercise or train or just have some fun. Also they are the closest to here. So it was mentioned last night you are a warrior, how long have you trained and in what style?") She seems to be intent here, paying attention to him for his answer in a way that speaks clearly of her personal interest in his answer.

("Really Keira, he just got here and you are trying to learn more fighting styles? If you had looked over the information we got last night like most of the rest of us you would know that. Though the names of the styles mentioned I have never heard before; Kempo, Tai Kwon Do, and a couple others I can't remember well enough to try and say right now.") Airia sighs and shakes her head at this, ("What is it with you and Demeter from Uranus with hand to hand combat, anyway? And why are you grinning like that Billy?") The last said when she looks at him after basically going off on Keira.

("Hey, sorry if I like to learn something physical Airia. But new styles of fighting interest me, I am not totally sure but for Uranus I think she just wants to learn everything she can about fighting. Bit unnerving though…") She also looks at Billy as he has started to chuckle a little.

"hehehe…, Sorry but how you two are going on right now is so like some of the people I know back home," –sigh– "That it almost felt normal and I always had a laugh from Kreg and Ron's antics. They are the ones who normally acted like you two just were. And before you say anything about me being down I will not adjust to things for at least several days, and I am hoping to able to return home before then." Is what they get while they are walking, and Keira leads them through a set of doors not that far from his room.

Keira just nods while Airia takes a moment, letting Keira point out a few things about the area they have entered. The fields turn out to be a collection of training and playing fields next to, and around, the guest wing. While listening to Kira and looking around many of the names she gives are not translated as they seem to not have a translation, but a lot of the things he sees he can figure out by watching or looking at some done. He is told there are several pools both outside and indoors for fun or training and fields for several games or just training. They also have similar areas inside for when the weather is bad.

Airia seems about to say something but stops, takes a breath and goes on, ("I keep forgetting you just got here, I need to remember also that you do not come from any of the other locations I am use to. But anyway, I would like to see some of your fighting skills please, nothing big or major. I have been curious about this subject sense last night.") She seems almost sorry to have asked, but before he can answer Keira steps in and says she would like to have a friendly spar, 'nothing major' she says.

("Please Billy, I would love to see some of your skills, and do a direct comparison with mine.") The look Keira gives him and that Airia gives her for stepping in like that almost sets him laughing again.

"Sure, why not. It would help get my mind off other things for a bit. And Airia, you are worried about me, like a friend would be. I hope for however long I am here we can be friends at least." He grins at her slightly before turning back to Keira, "Let's start off easy and work our way up to faster and more advanced moves carefully. We don't want to hurt each other." As he speaks he is taking off his camera case and handing it to Airia who returns his grin a bit startled by his comment.

He and Keira move out on to a clear section of the nearest field and take their ready stances, but he bows to her while cupping his right hand in his left, with the right hand making something like a claw shape. Keira returns the bow, but has a confused look on her face.

Seeing the look he says, "The bow is something used in sparing, or training, where I am from. It basically says 'I will do my best not to hurt you, but if I do I am sorry.' I am sure you both know that accidents can and do happen while training, even at the highest levels." He then motions he is ready as he takes his stance again, feet spread to basically shoulder width but one a bit forward and the other a bit back from center. His hands in a loosely cupped shape with his left held a shoulder level and slightly in front while the right is held a bit above waist level with the 'cup' downward. Her stance is much like a classic karate stance, but looser and not so rigid it seems.

As he suggested they start of easily, moving at a speed that they either can dodge or block with ease. Though the moves and strikes start coming faster as the two get a feel for the other. They also gather a small crowd who were already on the fields exercising or something, a murmur is heard when Keira, the Champion and Princess of Jupiter, is recognized facing off with an unknown person.

Both stop speeding up after a bit, though several there are watching in awe of the two, an unknown male and the Champion of Jupiter going hand to hand at speeds many there knew they could not get to even when pressed hard. The fact that Princess Airia, Mercury's Champion, was there and just watching with her computer link out seemed to tell them that this was a friendly match between the two, but to many it looked like an all out fight. This was until some of the watchers started to notice that many strikes that should have hit stopped short, and others that did were pulled or redirected by the thrower. Many could not believe what they were seeing one of the Champions was just sparring with someone and smiling about it. What many of them really took notice of was that it was Princess Keira Lana Jupiter that this man was sparring with.

Soon the two started to wind down the spar and can be seen slowing their moves before they both stopped, and shocked everyone there. The bow they gave each other was not one many expected, with him bowing low to the Jovan princess, but one where they recognized each other as basically equals. After the bow they both took a few minutes to stretch and fully cool down while Airia joined them and they started talking in a fairly friendly manner, further making those gathered wonder just who the new person was. It seems that the news of who Billy was and his status here has not made the rounds yet.

ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo-D-ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo

As they got ready to start Airia pulled out her computer link and set it up to record the action for future study. They started slow and ease, but soon they started to speed up and Airia found that even her own training could barely follow the action, looking at the computer link she noted that Keira was fighting at about 80% her normal level in combat. That meant that she was sparring at the lower end of her senshi granted abilities making her swallow hard realizing that the Queen had been right last night. _I can't believe it, in an all out fight he could take me and Venus if he got in to close quarters combat with me or hand to hand with Miranda quickly enough. And maybe press Mars in close quarters too. Hearing it is one thing seeing proof that it is most likely true is something else._ She kept watching and noticed the small crowed that formed on the other side of the field realizing that this spar would soon be all over the Palace, but there was nothing she could really do about that. She just kept watching the forms used and while she could easily recognize many of Keira's, many of the forms Billy used she had no idea of though the basic strikes she knew. Just not how he was stringing them into one whole… yet anyway.

When they started to slow down again on some unseen signal between the two she stayed clear until they actually stopped before approaching as they did some stretching to cool down properly. As she got closer she started speaking, ("Alright, now that I have my jaw back where it belongs, I have to say I am impressed Billy. Keira here was going at about 80% her maximum ability and you were keeping up. I have only seen a couple of the more advanced guards and soldiers do that, it looks like what the Queen said last night is true. You could take a couple of the Champions in a fight. Personally for me that is a frightening thought, as I am one of them."

Slowing down his stretching to listen fully, Billy is surprised to hear this, mainly about being able to take some of the Champions. "I find it hard to believe I would be able to take any of you, your position here would mean I should not be that good… or so I thought. If she was around 80% her full ability I was around, I think, 90 or 95%. I have never really been able to really gauge that as for the last few years just my parents, who trained me, have been able to really press me in training and sparring. Oh, and is it normal for others to stop their own work outs to watch a spar between two others here? Not that I mind, but is it normal?" Turning to Keira, "Thank you for the practice Spar Princess Keira, and for going easy on me." Then bowing again to her before turning to talk to Airia again.

Keira had noticed that a couple of those watching had moved closer to try and hear what was being said better while listening to Airia and Billy, his second bow and thanks was said in a way to be clear beyond languages. So she return the bow saying ("I thank you for taking the time to demonstrate your own skill so I could compare it to mine.") before motioning to them that they should move along unless they wanted several others to listen in, and have a hard time following what was said due to the languages used and the translator not working that far out.

Once they had started walking again and Keira had pointed out a few other points of interest to Billy, she looked around and then stated, ("If you were sparring about the same level as me, then yes you would be able to take a couple of the other Champions Billy. I am one of the best we have at hand to hand combat currently we have four in our group at my level or better, the rest are better at tactical combat, or close quarters armed combat. If you got in close enough to them they would be in trouble real fast. Though our power boost we get from our position and mantles would even the field somewhat.")

Billy listens and looks around at the various locations pointed out making note of the ones he wanted to look at first when he had a bit more time, and less people following him. Even at a respectful distance… though that may be a few days and he may be gone by them. "What? I never thought I was good enough, or at least advanced enough, to take on someone that was in a position such as you two and the others. Knowing that there are a few more than what I saw last night is good to know, but I still find it hard to believe I could possible take one of you in a fight. This power boost, how much of one is it as that may be the telling part."

It was easy for them to tell that he was having a hard to realizing that what they were saying was in fact true, but he had a point on the power boost. Airia answered him here, ("It really depends on the Champion and the training they received before getting the mantle bestowed on them and their training after as well. Some like Keira and Demeter Uranus, Uranus's Princess and Champion, for example are always training and looking for new styles. A few others like me and Miranda Lara of Venus are a bit different, I am the tactical and strategic member of our team here and am better at longer ranges than close quarters and such, Miranda is our close quarters member, but while she trains in hand to hand combat she is about my level there. The power boost from the mantles we were gifted with for our position improves health, defense, attack, speed, agility, strength and a bit more. But each member receives a slightly different set of boosts. Does that help any? I can't be any more specific until the Queen says you are cleared.") She looks at him then Keira unsure if she stepped over the bounds or not, but in a way this is information they need on him as well. She just hoped she had not overstepped her position here.

Listening to her and then thinking for a bit Billy just nods before responding, "It does but not fully and I understand not being able to say everything. I think that should any of you actually tag me with a solid hit on just about any part of my body, the fight would in effect be over as I doubt I can take the amount of damage you all seem to be capable of handing out in a fight. Though I may be quick enough to dodge, though I am not really sure there right now." He looks at both of them shaking his head, "And honestly I really don't want to find out unless we really, really have to. Besides fighting is also about experience as well as raw skill and ability and I am sure all of you have more experience that I do when it comes to real fighting and combat." They both accept that the last bit is true, as far as they know.

They continue on in this way discussing fighting styles more than anything really, as well as the various locations around the guest wing, or as Billy joked at one point 'Guest Village, next to the palace' before coming around to the other side of the actual guest wing building and near the dining hall there as well as the tailors that the guest use here. When asked by Keira if he wanted to eat or get some more **'appropriate'** clothing so he did not stand out as much, he picked some new clothing, then food.

Keira led them over toward the tailor's building and as they were getting ready to enter a reedy sort of man walks out the door rather quickly and bumps into Billy who was about to enter, to which the man starts to protest loudly that others should know their place and be more polite and so on. He never even gave Billy a change to say anything and the translator Airia had was only translating about one in four or five words for some reason. Even once Keira and Airia are able to make their presence known the man only seems to calm down make an excuse and a half hearted mumbled apology to them before stalking off with a parting shot about servants not knowing their betters here.

Billy just shrugs, "I am guessing he is one of the visiting nobles here in the guest wing. Looks like I will need to stay out of their way for now at least. So how do we handle this? What do I need to do, stand still and let them measure me all over or do they have some things premade like a normal shop?"

Keira answers the questions as Airia seems to be trying to figure out the noble that just stormed off, ("Actually, yes to both. They can and do make things to order and have many things that are premade in various sizes from each planet but Terra, they are friendly but not really allied with us. So we should be able to get a few things right now, but you really should get the formal outfit made to order for the best effect, and may be later, if you have to stick around long enough, get something for a formal ball as the Queen host several each year for various reasons. Hey, Airia, what's wrong?") As they both notice that Airia has been shaking her head for some reason.

Clearing her throat first, ("That was a rather major noble from the Martian royal family, one that I have not ever seen here before, I was thinking that I need to talk to Rianna to find out more easily. Still let's get Billy here some new clothing and measured for a set of formal clothing for tomorrow's dinner at court.")

Billy just looks at the two of them before stating, "I just hope that any clothing I get does not go to waste if I leave soon, as I have no idea if I can take anything like that with me. –sigh– Come on unless you two are really different from females back home you two may really want to 'look for cloths' so let's get inside." And putting action to words he enters the shop with the two smiling girls behind him.

After spending some time looking over the items in the shop section Billy had picked out four sets of clothing, three of which were in a Lunarian styling but in colors that he liked, namely a darkish blue or green. The third set turned out to be in a Mercurian style but was also in a nice deep ocean blue color and pattern that just seemed to call to him. While looking around he noticed one more set on a far corner rack that seemed to have gotten little attention recently as the clothing seemed to be stiff from having been still a long time. Airia followed him over as Keira was looking over a selection from home at the time to see if there was anything she liked new in. The new set of a very deep blue, almost navy blue, but the pattern that was hinted at was hard to describe… almost like clouds of water or something else that tugged at his mind but would not come to the fore front to be identified. Still he took the set and looked at Airia, "Well you getting anything here or is there nothing you like right now?"

("Nothing new in yet from Mercury, and nothing I really like from elsewhere right now. Most people stay away for designs from Saturn as the colors are usually very dark solids. I have never seen the style you just found before. Though if you are ready the tailor is waiting to take your measure for a formal outfit in Lunarian colors, sorry but as a friend of the House of the Moon that is the way it will be. The colors are usually lighter colors with a lot of white and silver trimming. Also if you have a family insignia it will be nice if you can describe it or draw it for them to add it on the shoulder.") Was her response, and she seemed to actually be bored here. _Go figure_ Billy thought, before nodding to her.

"Just show me where to place these and then who I need to see for the rest of this stop. Oh, will you need to be with me or do they have a translator as well?"

After being led to the back of the shop and where the tailor was waiting, a somewhat quick measuring for a new set of Lunarian House clothing in, as Airia stated, it was to be in the colors used on Luna. White as the main and base color with silver trim, though the tailor was going to add in a few dark blue accents. At this point Billy started to describe his family's crest while stating it did not seem to follow normal rules for them back home, but then it was a combine crest from two different countries. His father was American with ancestors in Europe and his mother was Japanese.

The crest or shield that his family decided to use on things like clothing was a kite style shield with the top left corner removed in a crescent shape. In the middle of the shield was a tower in the honor point, above and to the right was a mortar and pestle, above the tower was two bows crossed and 4 arrows below; an English long bow and Japanese great bow, below the tower on the right was a pair of crossed swords; a long sword and a katana, on the left a book, scroll and quill with the scroll on the open book and the quill below, right under the tower was a dragon passant, and on the very bottom point was a unicorn passant. After taking the time to draw out the general design and letting the tailor get the symbols of the day, or supplying ones that he could draw, Billy was finally finished as Airia and Keira made sure items gotten today where on the Queens order and finally headed back out and toward the dining hall.

"Ah, before we get anything to eat I was going to show you two how my camera works. I can give you a quick demonstration and maybe more later. But from what I have seen so far here I **know** that you have better items of your own." As he is taking the camera out of the carry case and pointing out the basic controls while they move toward the dining hall. He ends the quick class on camera use with a short demo on how to actually use it and how you can preview the images on the small screen on back, or use it to actually take the picture instead of the eye peace above it. Airia seems rather interested while Keira finds it 'curious' more for how it works that what it actually does.

("Well what do you think of what you have seen so far? Also in this area is a theater and a few other shops, once it is found out how long you may be here the Queen will most likely either set you up with an account for the shops, or not if it will be very short. But please remember that there is a chance that you may be here awhile.") States Airia after comparing a picture from the camera and her portable computer (the one on the computer was in much higher detail of course) as they entered the dining area.

Keira shows Billy how to go about getting something to eat, and once Keira and Airia are noticed several of the people in the hall stand and bow to the two Princesses and Champions before returning to their meals and company. ("As you should be able to tell we don't normally eat here, so us being here will cause a reaction due to us being Champions and Princesses from our own planets.") Before finding an open table not too close to others to sit and continue talking. Both princesses comment about the camera controls and how they seem, to them, to be rather confusing.

"It seems that there is a lot to learn, but for now I will be happy if things work so I am able to head back sooner than later." Starts Billy, and seeing Airia about to say something he continues, "I know that may not happen as I would like Airia, but to stop hoping so quickly and easily would mean that I wanted this above all else. I do hope that **IF** I end up staying here that I can find a path for myself. I will miss my family if that comes to pass, so for now I am hopeful that I will see them again soon. Now to change the subject, I noticed that clothing here is more like breeches, tunics and some robe like items. Is this the norm here as I am use to pants and shirts that are made differently?" He tries to make it plain by his look that he knows the chances but wants to wait and see for now.

Keira answers first, ("Yes, they are and each planet has their own style and cut to them, the robes you saw are normally used by mages as they seem to allow better movement for spell casting. Also they are used as dress clothing by many or for very special occasions in some places. I noticed that you stuck to the simpler styles and patterns or sold colors, I personally like that style of dress when I am not required to wear more formal items.") She takes a deep breath and holds her hand up to stop Airia from speaking just yet as she had just started to. ("As to you going home, I understand not wanting to talk about it right now, but please understand that nothing like this has happened before that I have ever heard of so we have to wait on the one person that knows enough about this subject to give their report, a very simple and basic one should be presented tonight or tomorrow to the Queen but it will not be the final one, or the final say in what may happen there.")

Keira then motions to Billy and Airia to see who wants to speak next, Billy seems to be thinking about something so Airia speaks, ("I did not realize that you paid that much attention to things like this Keira, but you are right and I do hope there is good news on this soon.") She nods to Keira who just smiles back, ("But for now, as Keira stated each world has their own style and color sets, only Luna here does not have any real set colors except for the royal house, which is mainly bright colors close to white or silver, or with mostly one of those two colors in them. As Luna is like a hub of business and government for the most part there is a wide range of items and styles to be found here, some from each world besides Terra. We can discuss that later though.") She takes a breath and a bite of food then a drink before going on, Keira is mostly just listening and nodding her head as she eats now.

Billy is eating slowly while he listens, taking in the new information and linking it to things he already knows for easier recall later. ("I personally like soothing colors of any type, and flowing styles for the feel they give me. Both you two like simple styles and colors, are blues your favorite colors Billy?") She looks at him and waits for his answer, hoping that they have not been giving him too much information too quickly here, or that they have pushed too much about the displacement he has faced in getting here.

For his part, Billy slowly eats a bit more while gathering his thoughts before speaking, avoiding the subject of getting back home as he feels that they just wanted to be sure he understood their stand on that matter. "Firstly, and this is all I will say for now on this till later, I do understand your points on what happened last night and want to wait for now. As for clothing I like things that or loose but not too loose on me for comfort and ease of motion. As for colors, yes I like blues, usually in the darker hues, and greens in the same hues as for blues." He takes another moment before asking a question, "Can either of you suggest what I could do **IF**, and only if, I do end up staying here for a while? I know I have some skills and training that I may be able to use, but really what would I be able to do here to make a living as I do not wish to 'free load' on the House of the Moon. Yes I was given the Friendship of the House, but it is still a good idea to not abuse such things if you can help it."

This question seems to have caught them both out as they both come very close to doing a classic spit take, Keira on her drink and Airia on her desert. Though Airia recovers first, ("While I am glad to see you are thinking of options in case they are needed let us wait till we have more information on this subject first then sit and talk about it. The fact that you asked this so soon after making it plan that you are not letting go of hope to get home is what caught me off guard.") Keira nods agreement to this and adds her own take.

("Learning and teaching are two things you can do, you do know some languages that may be useful sometime in the future, and I know I do want to learn more of your fighting style so working with the Champions is always a possibility. But Airia is right, let's wait a bit first, let you settle in if you do end up staying then sort that all out.") She stops and gets a thoughtful look as she take another drink, ("I would have thought that someone that was raised in a somewhat rich family would like to just relax and do very little but what they wanted if given the chance to.") She looks at him again, this time really looking at him and noticing the little things she missed before, small marks of scares and the way he holds himself, the things that mark someone who works for what they have and takes the good with the bad when they have to as well. She also notes that he seems to have gotten angry at her last few comments, but takes a moment to calm down before answering.

Before answering Billy takes and gets control of himself, as he is sure Keira did not mean to insult him with her comment, they are from way different cultures it seems. "I have never just relied on someone else for things for any longer that I really had to, I am more than willing to work any job I can do no matter how lowly it may seem. One does not get to the levels of education and training I have by riding behind others. I am sorry if my words seem harsh but I believe that our cultures are very different, as I once had someone who did just that to others, used them for everything they could, try and latch on to me because I come from a well-off family. But my family has always been one that works for what they have, and instill that into their children, to earn their way. Yes, we will help others when needed but we will not take advantage of others assistance even when we need it, and do not allow others to 'free-load' on us even if we offer Friendship and assistance to them. We follow an old saying, 'Give a man a fish and he eats for a day, but teach him to catch fish for himself then he eats for life.' We try to follow that whether we are lending aid or receiving it. I know you where not trying to be patronizing or insulting but I guess I still need to learn more about controlling my feelings at times, but then this is still not what can be considered a normal event in my life." He takes another deep breath and relaxes, "I am sorry if I over stepped things in my response but it seems I am not as settled or as calm as I had hoped I would be right now. I mean you are trying to help me."

Keira just nods, then responds ("I did forget that our cultures are so different as you are easy to get along with, so no problem. I also understand how you could be unsettled, as that was how I was when I first arrived on the moon shortly after training and gaining my position… But that is really something to discus elsewhere. Though I feel I need to warn you that the formal outfit you were fitted for will be used for a biweekly, or weekly, dinner with the Queen and the Guardians that are on Luna at the time. As these diners are done 'in court' there may be others there from other noble or royal families so please do try and stay calm then.") She smiles to try and take any hurt from her words, though there was none he could find, just a new friend trying to help who made a simple mistake before. Airia had looked like she was going to intervene but just smile herself and relaxed.

The three of them finish their meals and head back toward Billy's quarters to drop off the new clothing before maybe looking around a few more places as both of them had the entire day to work with and talk to him, to start the settling in process. Or to just be friendly in case he leaves sooner than later. They pass through an area that turns out to be small conference halls and meeting rooms before rejoining the main hall and a short time later they are back at his door, on the door is a name plate that Airia points out, ("This was placed here today and will remain here till you leave or are moved to other quarters. It is your name and station in Lunarian, with your station being 'Friend of the House of the Moon'. Shall we put your new clothing away, and you may want to change into some of them for now.")

On entering the room, there is a light flashing on the desk across the room, which Keira says means you have a waiting message, she then goes about showing him how to view the message. She nearly falls over when the image that comes up is the Queen herself speaking, though the message is in English even though she seems to be speaking Lunarian.

("Greetings Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi, I seem to have missed you, Princess Airia and Princess Keira during lunch. I would like to talk to you in person this afternoon around 4:30 or 5pm, I have something for you and to talk for a short time about things that the Princesses may not have been able to speak of, if you have questions in that area. Please have them, or one of them, show you to my private meeting chamber off the throne room. The closer to 4:30 the better as that will give us more time to talk.")

Keira just stairs at the place where the image was, ("Whoa, I have never seen the Queen personally invite someone to a private chat before. She usually has the message delivered by a messenger.")

("Well as she was using a translator crystal, she would have needed to be the one to send the message, or at least record it, so that it would have been in Billy's language. She can control the translators and actually speak without you there and still have them work like this for messages. Still it is unusual for her to have not recorded it and sent a messenger to find us. It is almost 4:30 now as we took our time eating and getting back here so Billy please go and get cleaned up if you need to and dress in the Mercurian outfit as it is more along the lines of what you should wear when greeting a monarch.") Airia counters and during the last half was looking right at Billy. Though she does have a slightly curious look about this as well.

Billy Just nods and heads to the bathroom, taking the new outfit suggested with him and leaving the rest on the bed, with what seems to be the rest of the clothing he had out cleaned and pressed and ready to be put away. For some reason he has a feeling that this meeting will not be the bearer of good news about getting home as soon as he would like.

ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo-D-ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo

After a very quick rinse and change of clothing into the outfit Airia suggested. Billy is finishing fixing his hair as he walks out of the bathroom and notices that both Airia and Keira have somehow cleaned up as well, though their outfits have not changed. He just shrugs and chalks it up to magic somehow.

"OK I'm as ready to meet the Queen again as I'm going to get right now. Shall we go?" Billy says while putting down the brush and pulling his hair back into a ponytail that he quickly ties off at the base of his skull, where the neck and head join.

Keira just nods as she and Airia head to the door. ("Yes, we need to go so that we can try and arrive at 4:30 as I think it might just take some time to go over things. Just please remember Queen Serenity is doing all she can to help but we do not know everything about just how you arrived, yet.") She has what Billy thinks is a worried look as they head down the hall toward the meeting.

Airia nods and places her hand on his shoulder before speaking, ("I am sure that the Queen will give you a translator and maybe one of the various items used to denote a friend of the realm. She may have more information about getting you home by now as well.") Left unsaid but her touch conveyed clearly, no matter what the news tonight she and Keira would be there as friends.

They had soon left the guest wing and were headed toward the main part of the palace where the throne room was located. The closer to the heart of the palace and seat of an Empire the more security was seen, mainly in the form of guards stationed along the halls and such. After turning a corner, a set of large double doors could be seen at the end of the new hall, and stationed in front of them was a young lady in a white and red fuku.

Upon seeing her both of his guides look relieved and once they are close enough Airia speaks, ("Mars, I am glad to see that there is one guard here. I was worried somewhat that something else had come up. Still that can wait, the Queen has requested our presence and Mr. Rhodes-Tenashi for a private discussion.") To which Keira nods when Mars looked her way. When she looked at Billy he nodded as well.

Mars then speaks, ("I know of the invitation as I am to join you and Venus is already with the Queen waiting.") She turns and motions to someone that is out of sight before two armored soldiers step out of an alcove and take positions on either side of the double doors while a third person steps out and takes the place Mars had been standing before they arrived. The third was wearing light armor over what Billy guessed was a normal uniform. Once the new guards were in position the one in front of the doors turned and opened one to allow the now party of four to enter.

Once they passed through the doors and they were closed, Billy go his first view of the throne room. The room itself circular with a dome ceiling that had skylights positioned around the outer most quarter near the walls. Somehow all the light in the room not only lit the room well but also highlighted the dais with the throne on it in a gentle halo of light. As he noticed the murals on the walls Mars had already moved forward and was about half way to the central dais when Keira touched his shoulder and said that they needed to move or they would keep the Queen waiting.

Airia then added, ("We called ahead and told the Queen we would be here at 4:30 and we now only have a couple of minutes left. You will get a chance to look around at the history displayed here later.") She gives a small smile in apology to rushing right now.

Billy nods "It is never a good idea to keep the leader of a people waiting, so yes let's go on." They can tell he is more nervous now than before. He sees their looks toward him as they cross the room and past the dais and takes a deep breath to calm the case of nerves that just jumped him before offering a remark. "It just hit me on seeing the throne room that the kind and compassionate person I met last night is in fact **THE** Queen of this realm. One who has promised to help me as best she can. Whom I promised on my family's oaths and honor to do the same in return. And the one I'm heading to a private meeting with." He takes another breath and continues as they reach the door that Mars is holding open for them.

"I also just spent most of the day talking with and being shown around the guest area by two of her agents, or Champions, that I was treating like friends. I know this is how you want things, but everything started to sink in and I'm just hoping that I'm really up to dealing with things at this level is all." Finishing as he finally notices that they are in a somewhat small room with several comfortable looking chairs and loungers, but he also notices the two already in the room, the one wearing the orange and white fuku from last night and the queen herself in her pure white gown but this time with a silver gold tiara with a small upward peak of a diamond surrounding a golden upturned crescent moon on her forehead.

As Mars states that they are all present now, Billy takes and formally bows to the Queen. His actions take the others off guard and as Airia starts to state that he does not need to do this in a private meeting, the Queen stands and returns the bow. ("Mercury is correct though, in this setting a formal acknowledgement is not needed. But, if what I heard as you four entered here is right you are starting to feel out of your depth here. Only time will help with that. Please sit as we have a few things to talk about including the short report I was given just before midday about what happened and if we can reverse it.") She motions toward the seats and retakes her own seat in a nice armchair. There is also some drinks on the central table, one of which Airia offers him with a look that clearly says 'relax.'

"I'm sorry, your highness, but while I may be from a well off family, I have never yet been in the presence of a ruler of a realm and feel that events of last night do not really count mainly due to how things happened. As you said it will take time to adjust, time I may or may not have." Taking the drink Airia offered him and taking a sip, he found that the drink cool and the flavor soothing even as he could not place it. Mars had taken a position near the door but was now motioned to join them.

("Both Mars and Venus are still on duty tonight, but I will introduce Princess Miranda Lara of Venus and Princess Rianna Rei Mars. You already know Princesses Airia dame Mercury and Keira Lana Jupiter from today. As you have noticed many of the rulers of a world take their family name from the world they rule. I am no different, Queen Serenity Moon. Now before we get fully into the main part of this meeting I would like to give you a few items.") She opens a small box on the table in front of herself and removes three items; a silver and gold head band, a uniform shoulder tassel of silver and gold also, and a necklace with a crystal pendant. She places them on the table before closing the box and then speaking again.

("These items are for you and from what we know at the moment, if you can wear something or have it in one of your bags you can take it back with you. The first item is this head band. It marks you as a friend of the House of the Moon and can be worn with any outfit. Though you may need to get use to wearing it.") She passes the head band to him and he is able to see the front of it clearly now. A golden upturned crescent moon on a silver backing with the arms that go around the head made to look like gold and silver twisted cords. Next she picks up the tasseled cord.

("This is normally worn on a uniform or dress outfit and fills the same role as the head band. They can be worn together. A little more information on this item.") She hold up the cord, ("Worn on the left side is a friend only, worn on the right is a friend and ally. I will let you decide how to display it.") Like before she hands it to Billy who notices the upturned crescent moon on the tassel knot.

"To be sure I have that correct, both shoulders show I'm a Friend of the Moon but on the right I'm stating that I'm allied to you as well. As such there may be more I can be asked to do, but that you can do for me as well. Correct, your highness?" As he places the cord on the table in front of himself.

("Yes, that is so. While you do not have much experience with rulers and governments you do seem to understand things well enough. Now this necklace is the translator for you. It will only work at a range of two to three meters but that should be enough normally. Though I have adjusted it so that announcements and communications will be translated for you as well.") She hands over the necklace and he puts it on directly after looking it over. ("The crystal does not need to be out to work. So you can wear it under your clothing usually. I will also ask that you wear the head band everywhere for now also.")

She takes a breath as Billy carefully puts on the head band. Everyone including Billy notice the golden flash once he has the head band on. Airia and Keira start in about what happened while Mars and Venus look on curious. The Queen holds up a hand to stop the questions while Billy removes the head band and looks at it carefully. ("I am sorry, I forgot to mention that the head band will set itself to you in a few ways. One way of course is so it fits you correctly and easily. The others are varied, As long as you wear it any scan of you will return as friendly to us but anyone else wearing it will be marked as an imposter. It will also get warm when you enter or approach an area you are not allowed in, as well as alerting security that you may be lost. This was my fault as it is new, we use to only use the tassel cord and you are the first to get the head band. I had forgotten about those features.") She waits for him to see if he has any questions now or if he will put it back on.

He shrugs and replaces the head band on his brow. "I understand what I was just told about this band and have no reason to question it right now. Though I'm more concerned with getting home, Mercury and Jupiter have made sure that I understand that might not happen as soon as I hope." He raises his hand seeing that Airia and Keira were both about to say something about names. "I know you said to use your personal names but we are not truly in private right now. But, your highness, I am hoping for good news on that item." He returns his attention to the Queen, who he notices has a somewhat sad expression on her face. _Oh boy, this is not going to be good._

Sighing somewhat sadly the Queen responds, ("Even here, if the Princesses are not in uniform,") She indicates Mars and Venus, ("Or in formal wear use their given names, please. Only in an area with others do you need to use 'Princess' or the Guardian title.") She then takes a breath to help her order her thoughts before finishing her answer. ("As I am sure you have already gathered, the news I have, while not truly bad, is not the best. Right now Guardian Pluto, the realms expert on the time stream and such, is checking something she noticed during her investigation so far. And if this item, which she has not told me what it is yet, is correct we may not be able to send you back for a time. I am hoping she reports back soon so we can move forward, till she does…") She stops speaking as a door on the other side of the room opens and a woman wearing a very dark green and white fuku enters, stops to look around at those present, then resumes her approach but not toward the Queen.

("Pluto, I was not expecting you just yet. Do you have more information for us?") Serenity states and asks while taking in just who Pluto is approaching.

Pluto steps up next to the table besides where Billy is sitting before she speaks, ("I do your highness, and I wanted to give the information in person this time.") Even before the Queen could respond, Pluto kneels and faces Billy. She bows her head when she starts to speak, lifting it to look him in the eye as she speaks.

("I am sorry to report that at this time we **Can Not** send you home. This is because, I believe, of the way you were sent here. The fact that Temptress had to over ride her own safety protocols to save you lead me to check for a link or connection. There is one, but unless Temptress recalls you we cannot use it, as for us to do so would mean risking your life with over 96% chance of the attempt failing and your death as the temporal forces pulled you apart.") She paused here to gauge his response, and though she could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, she also sees understanding.

("Until the connection fades or Temptress recalls you we can only wait and move on with other things. The link is fading, but slowly, and may take weeks or even years to vanish. Temptress sent a data dump that included the fact that her systems were damaged during this. Under her protocols, up to and including destruction of her systems were acceptable in this case. I will keep looking into this for other possibilities.") She turns to the Queen, ("I will have all the details on how long for this connection to fade in about four or five days, and yes that is taking time to rest else I would have said two or three days.") With that she stands, bows to the Queen and then deeply to Billy before leaving the way she came. No-one there really knew what to say, as one of the worst case scenarios had come to pass.

After a few moments, he takes a deep breath and asks, "Is there anything else for this afternoon your highness? If not I really would like some time to myself to get my thoughts and emotions back under control." All of them in the room can see that the news they all just heard has really hit Billy hard though he is doing his best not to break down.

("I was hoping that the report on Pluto's findings would have had better news for us. All I have that needs to be said now is that, even with the news just received, I need you to attend the court luncheon tomorrow. Please do not close us out, I know that Ryo, Airia, Keira, and the rest will be there if you just want to talk, or spar. Yes, I heard of your and Keira's match today. So many saw it that it was a major topic for awhile here. –sigh– Please take the time you need Billy. Besides tomorrow there is nothing I can think of that would need you present, I will have a copy of Pluto's report sent to you. The main path for getting you home seems to be closed at this time, but there may be other ways, we will see what can be found but the search will take time. While you are a named friend of my House, I do hope we can become real friends.") After her sigh the Queen had gotten up and move next to Billy and then squatted down next to his chair. As she finished she again gave him a kiss on the forehead very much like a mother comforting her child.

("Airia, Keira please make sure that Billy gets back to his quarters as I do not think he knows the way just yet and he seems to be in no condition to ask for assistance right now.") Looking at something Billy can't see from his seat the Queen shakes her head before mentioning that she has twenty minutes before a meeting with Zeac Mars. She does not really seem to want to meet them.

Mars gives a small smile to her Queen ("Highness, Zeac, while a great administrator and military commander, is not a very good people person. Though his heart is normally in the right place.") As she stands and heads toward the door. Venus seems to find something about the last comment funny, though her giggles do seem strained.

Venus steps over and places a hand on Billy's shoulder, ("You do have friends here, even if we just met. We will be there as much as we can.") Giving his shoulder a squeeze before she follows Mars out the door saying she will be right back after checking the security around the throne room.

Airia and Keira come over and help Billy up. "You both mentioned that I may end up here for a while, you were nice about it. But you tried to get me to accept that this may happen… Thank you your highness, I should be at least calmed down in a day or two. I will be there tomorrow as well." He bows to the Queen, not as formally as before more like out of reflex before going with them. But the Queen calls Keira back for a minute.

Keira catches back up at the main doors to the throne room as they pass Mars she has a gentle smile as she reaches out and gives his arm a soft touch saying something that the translator does not translate as they pass. Airia says that Mars had said, in Martian, that friends stand by each other in times of need. ("Let us get you back to your quarters so you can rest or meditate for a while. I will leave my, Keira's, Reanna's, and Miranda's comm. accounts on your system so you can easily contact us if need be. I will also see about adding Sergeant Ryo's as well, I will just need to find it first.") She seems to talk a lot when worried but she did not seem to ramble at least.

ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo-D-ooxxOOXX-XXOOxxoo

Once they had returned to his quarters, his new home here for who knows how long he thought, Billy thanked them and said he wanted to be alone for a while. Both just nodded even as Airia went over to the desk with the comm. system in it to enter the information she mentioned on the way back. She finishes by pointing out she had used symbols for them, the same ones that appeared on the forehead of a Guardian or possible guardian and was surprised when he told her that each one was known back home, though only scientist and such normally used them now.

After nearly an hour of attempting to meditate and failing as he can't keep his mind calm and thus not being able to relax well enough to enter the needed state, Billy gives up on meditation at this time and heads out toward the training fields after changing into his Gi. His gi was a gift from his family about a year ago when he had finally took and passed the final mastery test that his mother and father had made for the combined family style, it had the family crest on the right side of the chest and on the right shoulder, on the left shoulder and left side of the chest was a symbol that he did not recognize till his father told it was an exploding star, a nova, rendered like most of the planets and moons had symbols. The back of the gi had a picture that his imoto had designed. A Phoenix with wings spread wide, tail feathers flared and looking as if it had just taken off toward the person viewing it. Around the Phoenix was an odd looking dragon, it looked to be made of ice and water and his sister had said it was an Ice Dragon. Fire and Ice, hot and cold just like he fought. Thinking of his family was actually helping calm his mind down somewhat.

Once he arrived at the fields and finding them mostly empty, Billy moves to one side takes a centering breath and starts on his style's slower and basic katas to help him center. Once his face and stance start to relax and his movements become more and more fluid his katas pick up speed slowly as he moves into the intermediate moves of his Art. These moves form the core of his families combined style and are the foundation for the higher and mastery katas and combinations. His style merged several Asian styles with a couple European ones and while did not need weapons, weapons could be incorporated easily and quickly into many of the katas and combos. Billy had realized early in this practice that he was not going to be able to fully calm himself he started on the higher and more advanced moves he knew and worked on control, speed, and precision.

The few people out on the training fields had at first taken a look and then went about their own activities after noticing the head band he wore. That is until he started moving at speed with power, skill, and grace matched by only the best fighters and warriors, or the Guardians of the Realm. A couple that had been out earlier in the day finally recognized this unknown man and started quietly telling others about the spar he had had with the Princess of Jupiter earlier. Some off duty guardsmen had been passing through, or just using the fields so as not to need to worry about a lot of others practicing at the same time and place as them, were now also watching, and a couple of these were also present during the search and location the night before.

Also watching, either in person or on a security monitor, are Mars, Venus, Keira, and Airia. Mars and Venus being on duty meant that they can only watch from security stations next to where they are stationed, while Airia and Keira were watching from nearby on the fields. Airia again had her portable computer system out and was recording the action. As he started on the faster and more precise moves, even Keira took a breath in surprise, mainly because all of a sudden he had started adding in other movements, the style becoming much more mobile and acrobatic. Moving from land to midair quickly and with almost the same fluidity as before.

("Some of these moves are incredible! If he had been using them before I doubt I would have been able to keep up without using my full abilities. I really hope that we stay friends as I see having to fight him as an enemy as something that would see me end up in the medical bay even if I win.") Keira now understands what the report they had gotten from Temptress really meant. This guy was good and seemed to be smart enough to be able to keep up with Airia most of the time. To her that combination; skill, ability, intelligence, and power, made him dangerous as an enemy or a great potential ally.

Airia was watching next to her and trying to figure out how to counter some of these new moves and coming up with nothing currently. _Thank the powers that be that we did not have to fight him last night. These new moves in close quarters where he could change directions quickly would have seen me, Venus and maybe Mars in medical if he got in close. Keira would have been hurt but I think she could have taken him down. The other guards, I don't think they would have survived unless they worked together._

("Keira, his style is one that confined spaces, like last night, or locations with a lot of obstacles in them would make him a very dangerous opponent. The speed and control he is showing here along with his new style of movement makes him hard to counter. But he did make a valid point or two before. If we can get a good hit in on him the fight is over as he does not have our protections, and we have combat experience that he does not. Two things that are greatly in our favor in a fight. Though I would rather not face him in anything but a spar.") They both keep watching him though he seems to be coming to the end of his practice.

As he finishes the last few moves and comes to a stop facing toward the Earth on the horizon he holds his final position for a short while before dropping his hands and standing up straight before bowing toward the Earth. As he turns to leave anyone watching can see that he is still deep in thought about something. Watching from the security station monitors Mars and Venus agree with their team mates Billy is not someone they want to fight, even with their increase abilities and experience.

Chapter 3 _Fin_


End file.
